Singing To Your Soul
by Rammy-x
Summary: New Chars. LaurelxBrycedon. Brycedon and Brandon are new to Forks High. Brycedons life takes an unexpected turn when he meets the beautiful Cullen Family. Normal Pairings, R&R please. rated T for Language & pos. Sensuality. 75 yrs after Breaking Dawn. :D
1. Shimmering

**OMG! this is like a combo between my last story and a new one i was itching to write.**

**Brycedon and Brandon are mine, and so is the black haired, green eyed beauty Brycedon seems so intrigued by!**

**She is from my last story... so if you want to know a bit about her and her story before everyone else, go read the end of chapter one and chapter two of "Memories Dont Fade."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilooked up from my bland salad and met the curious emerald eyes of a beautiful girl I've never seen before. "Hey Brandon? Do you know who that is?"

"I know just as many people that you do, Bro. No, I don't know her... She's a doll though, ain't she?" Brandon ogled at her, till I elbowed him in the ribs. It was true. Me and my twin brother, Brandon, just moved to this small, rainy town with our parents. My name is Brycedon Prat. Unusual name compared to my brothers so common one. Me and my brother were like polar opposites; he was a self proclaimed "Womanizer" and I had never dated. Every girl that ever showed any interest in me, was the usual self-centered, conceited snob. But non-the-less, he was my best friend, and that had to count for something, right?

I glanced back up, searching for those mesmarizing eyes I had seen before. I found her, but she wasn't looking my way anymore. She sat with an unusually large group of people; they all basket in some unseen glory. Her. A blond girl to her left, who's wavy hair reached her waist. A rather large, burly looking guy, who seemed as if he could break anyone else at the table in half, on Blondies other side. Next to the buff one, a good looking male with honey hair and a slightly pained look. He had his arm around a pixie looking girl with inky black hair that stuck up at all odd angles. With her back to me,a girl with waist length straight mousey-brown hair. Next to her, a bronze-haired boy; his hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. He had one arm around the Mousey-haired girl, while his other was around a girl that had the same color hair as his, only hers was in tight ringlets down her back. Then back to her. Her pitch black hair stood straight to her shoulders, her green eyes, almost shimmering, stood out against her immensely pale skin.

All of these kids were so amazingly beautiful in their own way; it had seemed almost impossible for them to be sitting only thirty feet from the empty table me and my brother sat at. They all seemed to be looking off into different directions. The only two eating were her and the girl with the reddish-brown curls. Eyes. That's what I vowed to call her, until I was one hundred percent sure of what her name was. She suddenly leaned over and snagged the green apple off of the burly looking ones tray. She smiled at him; mockingly, almost snobbishly. 'Muscles' glowered at her for a minute, then fell into an inaudible fit of laughter as he lightly punched her shoulder. Everyone at the table seemed to laugh a bit, their eyes gleaming.

I realized that my vow wouldn't be able to hold strong. Every single person at the table, that was facing me, had immensely beautiful eyes. All of them same color, varying slightly: Amber, Dark gold, Topaz, Deep golden, then Emerald. I wondered about the other three who had their backs to me. Would they have the eyes of a golden hugh, or would they posses the shockingly beautiful green of their companion.

The pained looking male stood with his tray, the black haired girl stood up next to him with hers. The height difference was shocking; he was a good head and a half taller than her. They walked, hand-in-hand and dumped their trays. Not even bothering to look back, or tell their friends goodbye. They left the cafeteria with a very graceful walk; they almost seemed as if they were floating. Then, one by one, they all stood, leaving the table.

I was awoken from my trance-like state by a sharp poke in the side. "Get up dumbass!" Brandon poked me again. "It's time for class, and I don't want you drooling all over the desk! What do you have next?" Did I say he was my best friend? Did I mention he was also a total pain in my ass?

"Junior Physics with...... Stern?" I wasn't positive. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"I've got Trig with Maston. So I'll see you afterward then." He turned and walked away.

I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket, looked it over, then grabbed my bag and headed toward building five. Class had begun and I tried to hang up my jacket inconspicuously. I noticed her. The bronze-haired girl that had her back to me earlier. Her face was much more stunning than I would have imagined. I walked up to Mr. Stern and handed my slip for him to sign.

"And that's why their called raccoons!" he said to the class. I was quite confused, but I guessed that's what had been the point of what he had said.

I tried to jibe back at him, "Another punch line in need of a joke?"

He only smiled and said, "Welcome to junior Physics, you can have a seat by..." He scanned the class for a second, then down at his seating chart, "Ms. Cullen?"

I turned around and found the bronze haired girl smiling brightly. I took a tentative step toward her. Great, now I risk embarrassing myself in front of one of the most gorgeous people I have ever met.

"It's alright Mr. Prat, I don't think she'll bite. Hard." he smiled. I had a feeling that I would easily get along with this teacher.

**POV Renesmee**

_"It's alright Mr. Prat, I don't think she'll bite. Hard."_ I heard Mr. Stern say. I felt my smile falter a bit. Though I had exceptional self control, just like the rest of my family, I couldn't help but wince at the thought of how close he had hit home.

Brycedon saw me frown into my thoughts. Great, now he was going to think I didn't like him....

"Hello!" I smiled brightly. "I'm Renesmee."

**POV Brycedon**

"Hey, Renes... Sorry, what was that again?" I felt the red seep into my cheeks, it had been long since I had blushed. First Hello's and I screw up her name.

"Ren-ez-may," she said each syllable with care, "You can just call me Nesmee." she smiled at me; her chocolate brown eyes glinted, and her teeth gleamed; they were straight and perfect. Either she had worn some serious braces when she was younger, or she was one of the extremely lucky kids. I was not so fortunate; I had a slight overbite and k-9's; me and my brother called them fangs. My parents had discussed braces, but I didn't want them. If Brandon didn't have to, then neither did I, and that was final in my mind.

I tried to pay attention to the teacher, with only minimal results. All I got out of the class was that 'Stern' didn't fit the teachers personality at all. I had been glancing out of the corner of my eye at Nesmee; she didn't seem to notice. Her notes were impeccable, almost as if she had them scanned from the teachers mind onto her page. The bell rang, and just as gracefully as the rest of her friends, Renesmee got up and almost danced to the door. She smiled one more time before leaving and waved at me.

"See you tomorrow, Brycedon!" she said before she twisted the handle and danced out of the room.

"Hey." Mr. Stern half whispered to me, then indicated that he wanted me to come to the front. "A word of advise: Don't try to date her!" he half smiled, and chuckled at his joke. But I didn't understand. He handed me the signed slip for my classes, and he explained, "Her brother Edward nearly tore the head off of a young man that asked her out. Just a warning, if no one has said anything to you about it yet. Be cautious around the whole family; their all very protective of one-another."

Family? So they weren't just friends, they were all related? "Thanks Mr. Stern... I'll keep that in mind, I guess..."

He just smiled again and pointed to his watch. "You'de better go, you dont want to be late to your next class."

"Oh, right... Err, thanks." I waved and walked out of the room. Family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review, please?**

**I will love you forever and a day, if you review and tell me what you think of this so far!**

**Pwitty pweaseee? :D**


	2. Accident

**New Chars. LaurelxBrycedon. Brycedon and Brandon are new to Forks High. Brycedons life takes an unexpected turn when he meets the ever so beautiful Cullen Family. Normal Pairings, R&R please. rated T for Language & possible sensuality. This is taking place 75 years after Breaking Dawn, so no more Mike and Angela and Jessica... or anyone there, really. :D**

**Dedicationsssss: ** **La Tua Cantante 1993****; thanks for being the first to comment! Your Wonderful! you get the vampire smiley! :K**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is Stephenie Meyers is hers, anything that is mine is... well, mine!**

**Chapter 2! (:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awake to the fact there's no going back

To the world in which I was living

I'm searching for something but found less than nothing

I watch the rising sun

I hope I find some peace today

Shed My Skin -- Creed

**POV Brycedon**

I walked to my study hall, my feet dragging slightly. It was a fairly OK day, so far. I couldn't get the Cullens out of my mind. None of them the same except the eyes and the shockingly pale skin.

My mind was still entangled on my thoughts about absurd family of angels when I walked into class. Them. All of them. Nesmee, her bronze-haired brother; whom I could only assume was Edward. The mousy-haired girl, the honey-haired boy with his Inky-haired girlfriend. Then her; in all of her Shimmering green eyed glory. But something was missing. The Burly one with his Blond companion weren't there.

Nesmee smiled at me and waved. She said something, that I could barely hear, to the others that sounded a bit like, "That's the boy from Physics."

I nodded at her, and walked to the front. I handed my slip to the teacher. Mrs. Brennan smiled and told me to sit anywhere. I glanced up and saw that several seats were open around the Cullens. Though the thought that, maybe people were avoiding them for a reason, had crossed my mind. I took a seat across the room from them. If I was honest with myself, I was intimidated. I didn't want to embarrass my self, and I most definitely didn't want to intrude on them. I looked up and The black-haired girl, the short one, was talking. She chattered so fast it seemed almost impossible that anything could come out of her barely moving lips. Edward looked up at me, then turned to the chatterer. He started talking in that fast manner. She looked up and glared at me. I looked away as fast as I could manage. Why was she glaring at _me_? I hadn't done anything.

All too soon the the bell rang, and I got up to leave. I stole one small glance through my lashes up at the door. All of the Cullens were almost there, the short one still glaring at me. Edwards lips curled into a brief smile; Eyes also smiled. I wondered what joke I was missing. I gathered my books and headed to my English class, as far as I knew, Brandon would be there too.

I walked to building four in silence until Brandon joined my side grinning ear to ear.

"What's with you?" I asked almost irritated at his ecstasy.

"I have my study hall with a total _babe_." He said this with relish. "Though her boyfriend's definitely going to be a problem..." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"A blond and a buff guy with arms the size of your head?" I made an educated guess.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he was still in a reverie.

"Just a guess. I saw them together earlier."

"Oh... Well, one more hour and were done. You got your stuff?"

"Yeah. English with Dirk?"

"Yeah. Lets go before we're late." he said cutting me off mid-stride and opening the door to building four.

English passed with nothing notable to take from it. Mrs. Dirk was only half-surprised to have both twins in her seventh hour class. She let us sit together behind a girl with curly red hair and a boy with a crew cut. They had introduced themselves as Molly and David. Molly was a nice girl; probably one of the few people to not stare at my eyes or my lip ring.

"Your hair and your eyes contradict eachother, you know?" she had said; the only comment she had on my appearance. "This is the first time I've met anyone with Blue eyes and Black hair." She stated.

David wasn't as cordial. I think he felt Molly, who happened to be his girlfriend, was crushing on me... or my brother. There's not a huge difference in our appearances.

We walked from English and over to the main building. We handed are slips to the slender receptionist, and walked to my car. Brandon had stolen my dads car two years ago, and earned him the right to get his license only when he turned 18. I happened to be a behaved child and got my license four months after his little escapade. My car, or truck, rather, was a 2059 Dodge Ram. Older, but still in great shape. White with red and black leather interior.

We got to my truck and before I could get in, I saw them again. Three vehicles between the eight of them. The Honey-haired boy and his girlfriend sat on a silver motorcycle. Looking quite comfortable, the girls arms were at her sides, not even holding on. In the next parking space was a glossy red BMW that the blond and her boyfriend were climbing into. And on the end, a silver Volvo that the other four were getting into. Edward in the drivers side, The brown-haired girl in the passenger while Nesmee and Eyes got in the back. Nesmee behind Edward and Eyes behind the girl. Would I ever find out what her name was?

I was awoken for a second time today by my brothers angry calls.

He stood on my trucks runner and called to me over the top. "Are we going home, or are you going to drool over the fascinating Cullens?"

I was stunned. "You know them?"

"Yeah, I told you I had Study Hall with a couple of 'em."

"Do you know their names?" I was almost desperate to find out what her name was; so I could stop calling her that ridiculous nickname.

"Yeah, the Blond is Rosalie, and I'm pretty sure I heard her call the brawny one 'Em' before he told me to leave his girlfriend alone." He waved his arms at this last part; mocking the memory.

"Lets get home before Mom thinks we careened off of a cliff somewhere." I said solemnly.

He only nodded and got back into the truck. I opened my door and pulled myself in. I started the engine and pulled out of the school lot. It took us nearly 20 minutes to get home. One of the downfalls of living on Random streets; You get lost, and the gas costs take a toll on your wallet.

**-x-**

I pulled the truck up the short drive and into the garage. Brandon had his door open before I had the engine off. He wasn't exactly thrilled about our move. He was still pretty distraught over our sister.

She was taken from us after the 'accident'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok so I know this chapter is a bit short. and chapter three will explain what he meant about the 'accident'!**

**i hope you all like it. and hopefully soon enough i will have all of the explanations uploaded.**

**i like stories that are more than like 5 chapters, but i try really hard not to draw them out too long... so, yeahhh.**

**C:**

**R&R please?**


	3. An Explanation

**This chapter is dedicated to... my only reviewers so far: ****La Tua Cantante1993 ****&& ****Yuuki91****.**

**thanks so much for you guys commenting, yes even you Patty (Yuuki91)! Your the greatest critic ive got: Thanks for all the ideas and support you've givin me for my stories!**

**and thank You ****La Tua Canante1993****! Your reviews have made me smile and give me more reason to put up my next chapters. You speak for the FanFic community as a whole, untill they speak for themselves! :D**

**Chap 3; enjoy, please!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain -- Three Days Grace

**POV Brycedon**

I got out of the truck and grabbed Brandon and my bags out of the backseat. I walked around the truck and met Brandon; we walked together to the front door.

"Take a deep breath." We had paused before entering, and we both did as I said. We walked inside and awaited the storm.

"You're ten minutes late!" my mother shrieked. "You could have been dead for all I knew!"

"Gee Mom, our day was fantastic! How was yours?" Brandon said, sarcasm burning every word.

"We got lost." I told her before she could let the wrath of her motherly fist down on his head.

"And you couldn't call me?!" she was still yelling; she was furious.

"Brandon forgot his phone, and mine died this morning. Freak coincidence, we know." My mother had always been a control freak. Me and my brother think that's why our dad did what he did.

Four Months ago we looked like the typical happy family. The happily married Parents with, for the most part, well behaved teenaged boys, and the most adorable little five year old daughter. But behind those closed doors, we were falling apart. My parents were always fighting. _Always_. There was no let up; it was relentless. We would be afraid to come home after school, and have to wage the war, everyday. Sometimes, me and my brother would pick Danielle, that's our sister, up from daycare, and we would skip to a park, or the movies; anything but home. I think it was less traumatizing for me and my brother, but Dani, she didn't understand. Sometimes she would sleep in our room, crying all night about Mommy and Daddy.

Then one day we came home to ambulances and police cars. My father had committed suicide. All it took was one. One bullet to the the forehead, and he was out of this pain. He took the easy way out; and my brother never forgave him for that. It was a closed casket sevice, of course. That's when she was taken. Me and my brother were taken too; but we had a choice, being as old as we were. Child Protective Services took me and my siblings. But with our choice, I convinced my brother that we couldn't leave mom; not the way she was. But They told my mother that with Dani being so young, she didn't have that choice, and she would be put into foster care.

We stayed in the house for another two months, but then it became too much. The same house, same bathroom, same _smell_. My Dad was my hero; he didn't hate us like my Mom did. He protected us from the wars they fought; always trying to convince my mother to drop it. After it became too much to bare, we moved to my Grandmothers house, my Moms Mom. We stayed there for another two months. But then she got tired of my Mothers tyranny, and told her to leave. Of course we were allowed to stay. But my mother felt that if she wasn't welcome, then we were the problem, and so we all moved.

Then we came here. Forks, Wa. The rainiest place in America; and of course, one of the cheapest homes on the market. We came here just last week. We unpacked and moved in completely before we had to go back to school. We had our own rooms now, though. One of the only good things that came out of this move. The other was the fact that people didn't stare... As much.

No, naturally everyone knew we were coming. Whether they knew why we came, I'm not sure. But they _all_ stared. Mostly the girls, but then most of the jealous boys; afraid we would steal their girlfriends or something. We were mostly avoided; people afraid of what we were capable of. Brandon thinks that they think were possessed or something. When asked why he thought that he replied with, "Well, Twins are an abomination to the Lord, right?" All I could do was scoff and nod.

"I'm going for a walk. You up for it?" I turned to my brother.

"No. I've got some major homework, believe it or not!" he let a bitter laugh, then grabbed his bookbag and trudged up the stairs. I followed, my mothers glares burning a hole in the back of my head.

I walked into my new room. Just a bed, a side table, and an over-stuffed bookshelf. My CD player Radio sat on the floor, in the middle of the room. The afternoon weather cast was on, and it was supposed to be gloomy. Of course; I could never catch a break.

I snatched my MP3 player off of my night table and threw my bag on my un-made bed. The light thud made me tired. "T.G.I.F." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my favorite red 'Hurly' hoodie out of my closet and took one last glance at my room before I left. It was more depressing than it should be. It should be my sanctuary, my place of rest. But all it felt like was a prison; a place I didn't want to be. The light mint green walls made me dizzy; If we were going to live here, I was definitely going to have to paint those... Maybe red; That was Dani's favorite color....

No! I wouldn't think of her. I tried not to. Whenever I did, it just ripped the hole in my heart bigger. The painful memories of her raced my mind. You hear most seventeen year olds complain about their younger siblings. But Dani wasn't your normal, annoying, pain-in-the-ass sister. She was sweet. The nicest, most un-spoiled child I had ever met. Me, her, and Brandon were damn near inseparable; that made our separation just that much harder. If you asked, I would have told you that she would have never had a boyfriend, and she would live in my basement for the rest of her life. Just so I could keep an eye on her. Make sure she was safe. No more. I couldn't. They wouldn't let us see her. They said we were an unstable family. A bad environment for her to be around. That just broke my heart even more.

My hand automatically touched my back pocket where I kept my wallet; and my only picture of her. My mother was sad over losing her, there was no doubt about that. But she had bigger fish to fry; trying to decode why my father off-ed himself. She was in some serious denial. Her mind hadn't quite rested on the small detail that was my sister.

Suddenly I became angry. I couldn't take this anymore. So I slammed my door and turned around in the small hallway and knocked on Brandons door.

"You still staying, or have you changed your mind?"

"I've got to stay man. You know how I am if I don't get my homework out of the way early."

I just nodded and closed his door. I walked down the stairs, almost willing myself to stay. Almost. I couldn't bare to be here anymore. I had to go somewhere; to get fresh air.

"Bye Mom." I waved half-heartedly.

"Where are you going? When are you going to be home? Do you really--" I tuned her out; twenty questions was her favorite game to play when she wasn't in control of what I was doing.

"I'm just going for a walk mom. I'll be back in a little while, and I've got Brandons phone." I made a promise on that lie. With no need to make this situation any worse, I walked out.

I put my earphones in, and started walking towards town. If I wasn't too tired, maybe I would be able to make it to town. Probably not. I shot down the thought before it was completely sound in my mind. I was walking to clear my mind; Not make new plans.

"_This is the war that's never won, this is a soldier and his gun. This is the mother waiting by the phone, just praying for her son_." I sang the song as it started on my player. It was the song she loved me to sing before she went to sleep; she didn't even care what the song was about. Dammit; would there ever be anything that didn't remind me of her?! I changed the song. "_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face_." I turned the player off and stuck it in my pocket, it seems as if my walk was going to be a quiet one.

I walked on for about twenty minutes. Clearing my mind of everything that made me want to cry, or kill myself. No. That wasn't an option. I couldn't bale on Brandon. He needed me, just as much as I needed him. My foot hit a pothole. I tried to take another step, but I couldn't; I was stuck. I was just behind a bend in the road; a blind spot. If anyone was driving by, they wouldn't see me... Till they hit me, that was.

Great, just my luck. I could hear the sounds of a motor, thundering down the road. I bent over, trying to ease my foot out of the hole. The rumble got louder. I was going to get hit. I stood up to try and yank my foot from the trench; but I was out of time. The truck thundered by. The driver hit his brakes, but with no avail. The sideview mirror hit my forehead. All I could remeber was falling backward, my foot coming out of the pothole, (Of course; I have to get nearly killed for me to escape the nuisance.) and the screech of the trucks tires. I don't even recall the the sirens, or the ride.

**POV Brandon**

I got the call, and was in Brycedons truck before my mother could stop me. License or no license, I was getting to that damned hospital one way or another. I could drive there, or I could get halfway there, get stopped by the cops, and get an escort there. Either way, I was going to get there.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Man this place was a lot smaller than the hospital in St. Louis. I got out and ran to the E.R. The automatic doors almost weren't fast enough. I ran in. I was frantic to get to my brother. He was all I had left in this entire world of disappointments. I half ran to the circulation desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. She was a pretty blond; but I had no time for her. The call hadn't specified on my brothers condition, so I was desperate to find him.

"Prat. Brycedon Prat." My ears were hearing everything, my eyes wild. The receptionist, who wore a name tag that read "Julie," the buzzing of the phones, the scratching of pens on paper, the small cry's of pain from the patients, the tapping of Julies fingers on her keyboard; nothing escaped me in this moment of desperation.

"Brycedon Prat is in room, 485." She said and smiled, "The elevators are down the hall and to the left.

I followed her directions and got to the fourth floor. I found room 485 and opened the door slowly, almost afraid of what I would find.

He layed on the bed. He looked asleep, or unconscious. I couldn't tell. The doctor was still in there, the man who hit him as well. I had a sudden urge to hit this man with Brycedons truck. But I withheld that sudden passion and sat in the chair by my brother.

"What ha-happened?" Was all I could manage. My next question was out of my lips before I could even think about what I was saying, "What did you do to him?"

The man looked suddenly apologetic, and slightly hurt. "I'm sorry, Son! It was an accident! I truly, didn't see him till he was right in front of me!" he half-sobbed.

"It's alright, Mr. Bridges." The doctor patted the mans shoulder. "You should go and fill out the paper work. We will need your insurance information and everything." The man only nodded. The doctor turned to me. "So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're not Mr. Prats father." a faint smile touched his glorious face. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and You would be?" he stuck his hand out in a greeting gesture.

"Brandon. I'm Brycedon's brother." I said flatly as I shook his hand. "What happened? Will he be alright?"

"Of course. Yes, he will be fine. He just needed a few stitches and some ice on his ankle. Will your parents be here soon?"

"No. My mother is the only one. And honestly, I think I can safely say that she doesn't care much." I trailed off, why was I telling him this?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I will have to call your mother eventually..."

"Could you make that call, maybe, like right before he needs to leave? I don't think he would want her here to ruin his time away from her." I couldn't help but smile.

He smiled too. "I think I could arrange that. He should be awake in a few hours. You can stay if you'd like." I just nodded at him, and he left the room.

This was going to be a long few hours. I sighed and leaned back into the chair. I was tired as it was, and there was no Television in here to avert my attention. I felt my eyes start to droop as I observed Brycedon's jewelry in a bag on his table: His wristband and class ring, and then his lip ring. I smiled to myself; the only reason he got that was to piss my mom off. And it worked. I layed my head back against the chair, and felt myself drift into an uncomfortable sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Pleasepleaseplease reviewww!**

**The two songs I had Brycedon singing were "Pictures Of You" by The Last Goodnight and "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.**

**I hope you enjoyed thisss, and Im sorry it took so long to get up!**


	4. Cupcakes and Liquor

**thank you to the people who have read! I know many have read, but only two have reviewed... but I want to at least thank everyone who read, because they at least took their time to read my works.**

**And again, my many thanks to ****La Tua Cantante 1993****! For being my biggest reviewer! :K**

**sorry it's been so long since I have updated! My internet is currently down, and I have no clue when I might be able to get the next chapter up. D:**

**What would you give to get an inside look on the Cullen's life right now?**

**A chapter? Good, cause that's the asking price! xD Enjoy please!**

**Chapter 4!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some will die in hot pursuit  
And fiery auto crashes  
Some will die in hot pursuit  
While sifting through my ashes  
Some will fall in love with life  
And drink it from a fountain  
That is pouring like an avalanche  
Coming down the mountain

Pepper -- Butthole Surfers

**POV Brycedon**

I felt cool fingers press on my forehead. It hurt, but not unbearable. I knew I was in the hospital; Where else would I be? I kept my eyes closed, I was still tired, and I didn't want to have to deal with my mother's angry yells. Surely she was here with me?

A light tap on the door made me attent. The cold fingers left me forehead and the Doctor, I assumed, spoke.

"Yes, Jackie? You can come in."

"Dr. Cullen. One of your daughters is here to see you. Would you like me to send her in?"

"Yes, of course." he spoke lightly, his tone as sweet as honey. "Hello Laurel." He said a moment later.

"Hello Carlisle." A new voice spoke. It sounded like a chime in the wind; beautiful and golden.

I allowed my eyes to open just a slit. A very handsome man with golden hair was standing at the foot of my bed. He was talking to a beautiful black haired, green eyed teenaged girl.

I stopped the sharp intake of breath that was threatening to blow my cover. It was her. What did the Doctor say her name was? Laura, Lauren... No, it was _Laurel_. I would have to commit that to memory.

"What is it that you came to see me for?" Carlisle spoke.

She looked pointedly at me, then touched her throat, and sat over by the open window. "We were going to have a girl's night out. And I was wondering if you would mind."

"Didn't you ask Esme?"

"Yes." she replied almost instantly.

"Then why are you here asking me?" He asked; I could hear the smile in his tone.

"In all honesty, I'm hiding from Alice. She wants me to, quote, "Look my best."" Carlisle chuckled, and Laurel sighed and looked back at me.

I shut my eyes as quickly as I could manage. A second later there was another soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked softly. I heard the handle turn and the door open. "Hello Jasper. What brings you here. Or do I even need to ask?"

  
**POV Laurel**

"Alice sent me." Jasper said in a quiet voice. He looked at me by the window and grimaced. Carlisle seemed to have noticed.

"Maybe we should take this to my office?" He suggested. _Why is it still so hard for him? He has been doing miraculously well these past few years!_

"I don't think it's something we should worry about right now, Carlisle." I answered his unasked question.

_Dammit Laurel. Why is it like this. Why is it so damn _hard_? You know I try my hardest not to be a monster!_ Jaspers thoughts half-sobbed in my mind.

"I know Jazz. I know. You'll get over this someday. I promise. Alice has seen it, remember?" I tried to reassure him, but he just shook his head.

I heard Brandon's faint snore from across the room. "We should go to Carlisle's office before we wake him up." I nodded toward Brandon. I already knew Brycedon was awake. He was a very bad actor. Though he smelled delicious; I was proud of myself and Jasper for not taking action as soon as we walked into the room.

Jasper and Carlisle both nodded and I slid off the window sill I was sitting on. We headed for the door when he opened his eyes.

**POV Brycedon**

I opened my eyes when I heard they were leaving.

The doctor looked my way. "How do you feel?" he asked walking over to me. He looked at the other two; Laurel and Jasper. "You two can wait in my office. I will be there in a few minutes!" They nodded and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me again.

"Sore..." I replied simply. My throat was dry. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course you can!" he reached for the pitcher that was sitting on my side table and poured me a small glass of water. Handing it to me he said, "Your brother cares about you very much."

"Yeah. I'm one of the lucky ones, I guess." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked, trying to see what state I was in.

"Forks hospital?" I said this as a question, rather than a statement.

He chuckled a little. "Yes. That's right. Your brother got here less than ten minutes after you got in." Then he added in a whisper, "I don't think he even has his license yet."

I felt my eyes get wide. "You won't say anything right? I mean, you won't get him in trouble for driving up here, right?"

"Between you and me? No I won't." he sighed. He had a clipboard in his hands and was scribbling something on it. "I would just let you know: warn him not to do it again. With as many people around here that there are, it's probably not best if he did it again. You understand!"

"Yes." I replied, grateful he wouldn't rat Brandon out like that.

"I'll let you get some sleep then." He turned to leave.

"Hey Doc?" He turned around to face me, his hand on the door handle. "Who were the other two that were here earlier?" I tried to ask this casually.

"Those were my children." He replied, almost sullenly.

"You seem a bit young to have two kids that old!"

He laughed bitterly. "I have eight children, Mr. Prat." He saw my wide eyed expression and smiled. "Their all around your age. My Wife, Esme, and I adopted them. The two you just saw were Laurel and Jasper." he sighed. "Now, you need to get some rest. I'll talk to you about your condition and everything that has happened when you wake back up." and he turned and left. He seemed much too young to have eight teenaged kids. Even if they were all adopted, eight kids is a lot, and he didn't have one gray hair, or wrinkle. He looked no older than twenty-five.

I heard Brandon's faint snore and turned my head to look. He had passed out on the feaux leather chair. He looked pretty uncomfortable. I smiled, he did care enough to go against his parole and drive here.

I _was_ one of the lucky ones.

**POV Laurel**

"So Alice sent you?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes. But please, don't shoot the messenger! She assigned us all a place to look, then found our futures. Bella happened to be the one who was assigned the Hospital, and Alice saw that Bella would be the one to find you. Emmett is out hunting, and I'm your second favorite brother, so she sent me. She figured that if there was anyone one who could persuade you, it would be me, if Emmett was unavailable." He sighed.

"Actually, you could probably persuade me a right bit better than Emmett. He would just use brute force to get me home." I laughed and so did he.

"Yeah, well. Will you come home, please? Just do it for today. Wear one of her shirts or something. She says you have had "Damn near eighty years to come around on your own. Now it's my job to give you a little push.""

"You promised her an eternity when we first met. And she still has a while to go before my time is up!" He chuckled and nodded.

"Would you please just humor her today? Please? I'll make you cupcakes for when you get back!" He was bardering with me. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt.

"And you make the best damn cupcakes, for someone who hasn't had the need to eat for over a hundred years!"

Carlisle opened his office door. "I understand that you are both well over the legal adult age limits, but I ask you not to cuss in my presents." He reminded us, smiling. "Don't forget to make Renesmee some, you know she likes your cupcakes too, Jazz!"

"Of course. Of course!" He just waved his hand dismissing the conversation. "I'm just glad this 'Girls Night Out' thing is including her. She has been spending much too much time over on the reservation. She comes home smelling like dog every night. It's repulsive!"

"She's in _love_, remember? She and Jacob are damn near inseparable… Oops. Sorry Carlisle!" I bowed my head. "She and Jacob are _darn _near inseparable."

"Thank you for your censorship, Laurel. Day late and a dollar short, but you made the attempt!" He just laughed and grabbed his clipboard off of his desk. "Now you two need to get your immortal butts out of this office, and back home. How did you get here?" He asked Jasper.

"The Bike." He responded. Jasper loved that bike like it was his child.

"And you?" Carlisle turned to me.

"I… Uhh… I ran." If I could blush, I probably would have. Carlisle didn't like us doing things that could expose us to the human world.

"Would you please drive her home, Jazz?" He had turned back to Jasper.

"If I don't have to bribe her with Pina Coladas and cookies." He replied, the sarcasm directed towards me.

"Nope. I would be happy with just the liquor!"

Carlisle only sighed an ancient sigh and walked out of his office. "See you two at the house. And have fun tonight."

"Will do, Pops!" I replied in an intentional whisper. I turned and grinned at Jasper. "You ready?"

"Always am." He responded with a smile that showed his gleaming teeth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was it any good?**

**I hope so!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Its kind of a boring chapterrr, I know!**

**Don't hate me! **

**I think the next chapter will have Laurels history and where she came from in it… maybe… xD**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks again!**


	5. Bedtime Stories

**Here it is, Chapter 5! yes, this is the chapter where we get into Laurels past and where she came from and why she has Green eyes and not Gold. and yes she **_**can**_** eat! (says so in the first chapter!) xD  
i hope you all enjoy this!  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this isn't righteous  
it's a mid-life crisis  
i'm not compelled  
you just convinced me to write this  
it's for the greater good  
cos i'd rather be great than good

they say the carolina heat  
isnt something that keeping a cool head can beat  
but don't discount their winter winds  
and all the cold shoulders that the slightest draft lets in  
but with empty stomachs and hungry eyes  
our only choice was to swallow pride  
but i guess you just ate better than the rest  
Carolina Heat -- You, Me, And Everyone We Know

**POV Rosalie**

I sat in the back seat of Laurels Viper, with Renesmee and Bella. It was stone quiet and all I could hear was everyones breathing and the light hum of the powerful engine. It felt good to go out with just the girls. As much as I loved Emmett, his and my sence of a good time, differed quite significantly. We went and saw a movie that Bella seemed to enjoy quite a bit. Something about a remake of a movie she saw a long time ago with one of her best friends.

Everyone in town seemed to be under the impression that the Cullens never got out. It was like we were in a zoo, people goggleing at us like we were some exibit that could be stared and pointed at.

"Ooh, not a great idea, Rose!" Laurel said from the drivers seat.

"Whats not a good idea?" Renesmee asked, the nosey little monster.

"Going to the zoo woulnt be a good idea, thats what!" I answered ruffling her hair.

"Oh, yeah. It's way sad the way the animals are all stuck in too tiny cages!" she said, readjusting her curly locks.

"I was refering to the fact that there are humans and animals there, and thats enough to drive any--" Bella cut Laurel off.

"How do you know they live in cages that are too small?"

Renesmee's face flushed crimson, "Well.... Jacob took me to one last summer..."

We had pulled into the garage and were getting out of the car.

"Just wait till your father hears about this, Missy!" Bella threatened. Renesmee hung her head and walked towards the front porch.

Laurel walked forward to Bella. "I should warn you, I'm not going to sensor my mind, so She went more than once with Jacob." Bella growled faintly. "Just thought I'de let you know, 'cause Edward will in a few minutes anyway."

We walked into the house, shoulder to shoulder. Alice was unusually quiet. I wonder if she saw something that she didn't want to share with us. Everyone looked up as we walked in. Edward caught Bella's eye, then he looked over to Laurel for a second. Then his eyes rested on Renesmee's still hanging head.

"Renesmee." She looked up to meet his eyes. "It's time for bed. Go up to your room." She only nodded and walked up the stairs with dramatic slowness.

**POV Bella**

I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap. His kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "How was you're evening?"

"Pretty good. We saw a movie that was a remake of one I havn't seen for many years. Then we went to the outlet mall down in Seattle, and Alice got some new shoes to go with the Wardrobe she bought." Edward just shook his head and chuckled.

"Sounds like Alice." He laughed.

"We hardly had any room left in the car."

Jasper walked down the stairs, his hands in his pockets. Alice danced lithely over to him and wraped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his chin. He just smiled and swept her into his arms, bridal style. But before he went upstairs he said, "Your cupcakes are in the kitchen, Laurel. Yellow cake with chocolate frosting... I hope that's all right?"

"Yes! Thank you Jazz!" And she danced into the kitchen. What I would do to taste some of my favorite human foods again. But they didn't even smell appealing to me anymore.

I got up and walked into the kitchen with Laurel. "Cupcakes, huh?"

"Yeah... He had to bribe me to wear this." She plucked at the tight red leather shirt and gestured at the equally tight black leather pants. "Alice saved them from your graduation party, and I warned her that I didn't want anything too expensive and flashy. The shoes are mine, of course!" She kicked up her foot flashing the red stiletto heel and laughed lightly. She licked her finger where she had accidently stuck it in the frosting of her cupcake.

"That's nice. At least she listened! I think I'm going to go upstairs and check on Renesmee. She seemed pretty upset over the whole thing." And without an answer from Laurel, I walked in the direction of the stairs. I stopped in front of the third door to the left. Edwards old room.

"You can come in." Renesmee whispered.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said, "We just wish that you would tell us about these things!"

"Yeah." she sighed and rolled over in the bed. "Momma?"

"Yes, Baby?" I sat on the bed next to her.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Of course." I rubbed her back. "What do you want to hear about tonight?"

"About Aunty Laurel."

"What about her?" I asked, I was confused. Why would she ask me about Laurel?

"Why is she more like me, and less like you guys?"

I half scoffed, but I held it back. She was only curious. "I think that is a story you should ask Aunty Laurel about."

"I did. She said that memories are best represented through other peoples minds... And then she said that I should ask you."

"Like her memory could fail her." I mumbled. "I can try. But I was human at the time, and the memory is a bit cloudy."

"I don't mind. I just want to know!" She mumbled with a yawn.

"Well, we met her when me and the rest of the family was up in the clearing playing baseball. And she showed up saying that Carlisle was her Uncle." I fell into the memory as best as I could. Remembering things as I said them.

She was talking to Carlisle;_"When you were no older than three or four years of age, your father committed a sin. A sin so terrible for the time, especially since he was a clergyman. He committed the sin of adultery." She glanced up quickly, to measure Carlisle's reaction, "Not to sully the mental image you have of your father!" she tacked on quickly, at the end._

_Carlisle only raised his hand to stop her apology. "If what you're saying is true, then my father does no deserve a spotlight in my memories."_

_"Not that he had one in the first place." Edward mumbled. He and Carlisle shared a small awkward laugh, while everyone chuckled and joked at their obvious moment. I noticed that Laurel took this distraction as a chance to steal a glance at Alice and Jasper again, but quickly looked away._

_"Anyways," Carlisle's smile made his already too beautiful face glow, "Please, Dear Laurel, continue with your story!"_

_Laurel nodded and picked back up where she had left the story. "So he got this woman pregnant, and naturally, he didn't want anything to do with the child. So this boy, Christian Cullen was raised by his mother. Well your father, trying to be an honest man, and I think constant guilt that was nagging at him helped, told your mother of what happened. _

_"She felt that this was wrong; that this boy shouldn't be brought up that way. That it wasn't his fault that he was to be raised in a broken family of a Priest and a Paris whore, never to what know love and a true family was like. One day she met this boy; he was begging for food in the town square. He was only around the age of ten or eleven, so young at the time. She bought him a loaf of break and a basket of fruit. And when his arms were laden with goods to take home to his ill mother, she took a charmed necklace out of her travel cloak, and clasped it around his neck, and said "Amortentir, For good luck!" and kissed his forehead, and she departed. _

_"His mother died a few days later. So this Christian scrounged for food, stealing from unwatched stands and unsuspecting townsfolk. When he was finally old enough, he got an apprenticeship at the blacksmiths shop. He had fallen in love with a girl. As soon as he could afford a proper band, he proposed. At the age of eighteen, he married the woman of his dreams; she was called, Annabella." Laurel inclined her head, and took off her glasses. Her eyes were closed as if this story was hard for her to remember. _

_She rubbed her eyes and picked back up, "This may be the part that interests you, Uncle. Christian, at the age of twenty, went to your serman. You would have been twenty-three, twenty-four? When you sent the mob on the coven of vampires in the sewers; when you were bitten. Christian was also in that mob, and was also bitten. A vampire that was aiming for a man with a severed hand nicked Christians neck in his anghst. I honestly do not think that the criminal even intended for Christian to be harmed; he was just so thirsty!" she sighed. _

_"Christian hid for several days, in agonizing pain. He knew what he had become, and he knew what it was that he had to do. He did not want to accept it. And he deffinetly did not want to cause pain, but he loved Annabella and his unborn child - yes, she was pregnant - too much to stay away for very long. He stayed clear of any blood for weeks. But one night his thirst over came him, and he bit Annabella. Her agonized screams of pain when he bit her woke him from his thirst-crazed trance. A few days later, she was that same as him; a blood thristy beast of cold touch and rock skin. A match made in Heaven, or maybe in this case, Hell. The venom coursed through Annabella's veins, but did not take immidiet action on the child inside of her.  
_

_"After the child was born the venom coursed more slowly through her veins, allowing her to age like any normal human. But then one day the venom had taken its course and finally reached her heart, and it stopped. The transformation was complete, she was left forever seventeen. She has some very unique abili-"_

_"Wait!" Emmett smacked his hand on the table, causing it to shake, and earned him a dangerous glare from Esme. He was obviously getting impatient with the long story, "What does this chick have to do with Carlisle?!"_

_"This 'chick'," Laurel sneered the slang term, "Is me." her lips curved into a sly smile as she read the look of utter disbelief on Emmett's face._

I skipped some of the not too important things, like Carlisle's explaination about the family lines, and how old Laurel was.

_Emmett came back into the conversation, looking partially sheepish from his previous interuption. "What are these abilities you have then?"_

_Laurel smiled at him warmly, "Well, I can see into peoples' past. Anything that has ever crossed their mind, I can see. My ability lets me see anything that has been there at any amount of time; meaning that it is almost exactly like reading their minds." she looked up at Edward. "I can also see their pasts, as they saw through their own eyes, of course."_

_I looked up at Edward, his face was pensieve. He looked back at her and nodded once, as if accepting her words as fact._

_"What are your limits for this ability?" Jasper spoke this time, after being quiet for so long._

_"Well, I usually get up to a few miles radius. But I have to know what I am looking for. Unlike you Edward, I cannot just open my mind and have everything flood in at once. I could, but it would be dangerous... Seeing everyones past at once, I'm bound to get someone mixed with someone else, and my mind, oh the headaches I get... It is quite bothersome! And as of this evening, I have only one exception." her eyes glinted in my direction._

_"If you hunt animals, then why arn't your eyes golden, like ours?" it was Rosalie who spoke, she was sitting to Emmett's left._

_"I never said that I hunted animals. Be careful of what you assume, my Dear!" she smiled again, "That question is easily answered, with a long detailed explanation. I'm not fully a vampire, figuratively speaking..."_

_Everyone looked confused._

_"Then why can't I smell human blood on you? And your heart doesn't beat; what do you think you're playing at?" Edward seemed slightly outraged._

_"Because it's a matter of how, not why." Carlisle was looking at Edward while he answered his question, but I was sure he saw Laurel smile, because he smiled too._

_"Uhmm, elaborate, please?!" was Rose's answer to that._

_"Welll she was born into vampireism, not created, as we all were. She still has some human traits. Because the venom took so long to take its course, it missed somethings; Her eyes, for one... What else did it miss?" he asked her, intrigued._

_"Well, I have the speed of a vampire, but my strength is no where near yours. I'm probably what Emmett was at, at his human strength, maybe plus some. I have the acute scense of smell and hearing, but my sight is only about eighty-five percent of what you guys have got." she wiggled the thick-rimmed glasses that were perched on the bridge of her nose, "They don't really help, but I like the way they look." she smiled, "And then of course, the one thing I would like to keep. My venom," she flashed her teeth, "has two purposes. I have the ability to turn humans into vampires and vampires back into humans..." she trailed off._

"But she doesn't wear glasses any more?" Renesmee asked after I had finished the memory with the last thing I could remember clearly.

"No. After I was attacked by James, they were broken in the fight, and she never bothered to replace them."

"And she is just as strong as Uncle Emmett, now. Isn't she?"

"That's another theory we have. She got steadily stronger after meeting us in the clearing. We think it has something to do with that she found where she belonged. That she didn't have to be alone anymore."

"But what happened with her venom? Can she really still do that?"

"We're not even sure she could do it in the first place. I think what had happened was a fluke. And what she said about it was only a theory."

"What happened?" She asked eagerly, though her voice was thick with sleep.

"That, My Love, Is a story for another night." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night! sleep well."

"Night Momma. Night Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunty Rose and Laurel, and Uncle Emmett." She recited, knowing they could all hear her. "Should I..."

"I think you should leave Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper alone for tonight. They know you love them!" I half laughed. They managed to keep themselves extremely quiet tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok... so i admitt it, i cheated. All the memory that Bella told to Renesmee was from my other story. I already had it written, and i really didnt want to have to rewrite it all... but it made it easier to keep it even!  
I hope you all liked it. please review. please!  
you will get Cupcakes and Pina Coladas if you do!  
ok, thats a lie, if your underaged you cant yhave the Pina Coladas...  
just click the shiny green button below like a good reviewer!  
;D**


	6. Part One: Morning Glory

**thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**its made my life better knowing people like what i write!**

**:D  
In this chapter, you may very well start to see what Laurel is like. How she acts around people and stuffs.  
yes, stuffs. (:**

**Chapter 6! (enjoy!)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only pain  
Someone tries to hide himself  
Down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears his true love  
Untill the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?

Be Yourself -- Audioslave

**POV Alice.**

"When is it going to happen?"

Pause.

"Alice?"

Still nothing. Was he talking to me?

"Alice, are you all right?" Jasper nudged my shoulder. "Alice, Honey. Are you okay?" The worry in his voice was evident.

"Yes. I think so..."

"When is it going to happen?"

"A few months, time."

"Who is going to do it?"

"I'm not entirely sure... It appears to be... To be Laurel."

**POV Laurel**

I sat on my bed reading the thick Stephen King book, for the third time, when my radio clock went off blaring "Machinehead" by Bush.

_Starting to deserve this_

_leaning on my conscience wall_

_blood is like wine_

_unconscious all the time_

_if I had it all again _

_I'd change it all_

"Turn that damn thing off!" Emmett bellowed from the room downstairs.

But instead of turning it off, I only turned it down; all the way till it was a mere whisper in my ears. Emmett only groaned and I heard the springs of his bed squeak a little as he got up.

I got off of my bed and reached for my hair brush; my hair wasn't tangled, it was just a habit. I ran the brush through my short hair till it was smooth against my neck. I heard Renesmee get out of bed on the other side of the wall.

"You gonna take a shower, Honey, or would you mind if I jumped through in a few minutes?" I asked.

"You can go ahead.... I think I'm going to get like five more minutes of sleep..." I heard her say through the wall. Then the squeak and groan as Nesmee plopped back down on her mattress.

I smiled to myself. Me and Renesmee shared a shower, while Jasper and Alice did, so did Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Emse. Of course Edward and Bella had their own in their cottage. Only a shower and a vanity was in my bathroom; I didn't even want to go into Alice's, for fear that she would bombard me with clothes she wants me to wear.

I grabbed my towel off the back of my chair and walked to the shower across the hall from the wall between mine and Nesmee's room. I walked in and set the the shower to hot. Scorching, to be exact. I undressed and stepped into the steaming spray. It felt amazing to be under the shelter of the water. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I washed up in a matter of minutes. It wasn't truly the prospect of getting clean -which was a plus- but the fact of getting the comfort of the warm water through the cold I have to wear all day, everyday.

I turned the water off and stepped out onto the floor mat. I wrapped the large Egyptian Cotton towel -that had been a gift from Benjamin and Tia the last time I went to visit- around my dripping body.

"Hello Edward. Bella." I said as I walked to the open bathroom window (We're on the third floor, so no worries about Peeping Toms!). Edward and Bella were walking from their Cottage and up the back lawn.

"Morning, Laurel." Bella waved. Edward nodded.

_Morning._

I walked back across the large bathroom and over to my room. I stopped before opening my door and knocked on Renesmee's. "Wake up, Sweetheart. Your parents are here, and it's almost time for school."

"Mhmm." was all I got out of her.

I opened my door and smiled. "Come as You Are" by Nirvana had come on the radio.

_Come as you are, _

_as you were, _

_As I want you to be _

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy. _

_Take your time, hurry up _

_The choice is yours, don't be late. _

_Take a rest, as a friend, _

_as an old memoria _

_Memoria..._

I proceeded to go through my morning routine. I brushed my hair, again. But then decided to scrunch it up and spray it with massive amounts of hair spray; to give it that, carefully planned messy look. I pinned a small red bow over my right temple. I then pulled a black tank top over a red cami and pulled on my skinny's and my pair of Sneaux shoes. I was able to pull off the skater look better than anyone else in the family.

There was a knock at my door, and when I called "Come in", Bella walked in.

"Hey. Can I borrow a pair of jeans? All of mine are dirty, and I _really_ don't want to wear a skirt..." She plucked at the mini skirt she had obviously been forced to wear up here. "Edward gives me odd stares when I do."

"You know you like it." I laughed, "Yeah. Go ahead," I gestured to the massive closet that was added only four months after I initially showed up here. I then started singing with the radio,

_And I swear that I don't have a gun _

_No I don't have a gun _

_No I don't have a gun_

"I have a gun! And I'm not afraid to freaking use it!" Emmett boomed from downstairs.

So, just to piss him off, I sang louder,

_MEMORIA_

_MEMORIA!_

"GAHH!" and I heard him pound out the door, and over the back lawn to the garage.

"What's his problem?" Bella asked walking out of my closet wearing a pair of faded light blue flairs.

"Well, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he didn't get any last night." We laughed a bit and walked out of my room.

"Come on Nesmee, Love. Time to go." I knocked lightly on her door, and she opened it wearing a big smile.

"Morning, Momma. Aunty Laurel." She beamed.

"What's with you?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Nothing. I just heard Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper talking last night."

Me and Bella exchanged a look of something resembling horror. The last thing we needed our young one thinking about was sex.

"They weren't _doing_ anything, just talking."

"What about?" Bella asked, ever more skeptically.

"Nothing in particular." she said, "It just makes me smile to know they really care about each other so much."

I scanned her mind, but the conversation she said she heard was a bit obscured, and she may not have even heard them correctly. But my name had come up, once. What were they talking about?

"Anyways. It's time to go, or we'll be late!" I ushered the other two downstairs and into the living room. "I kinda want to drive to school today." I said as I sat on the couch next to Esme. She just smiled up at me, and then went back to doodling on her notepad.

"I'd say not." Edward raced by and snatched my keys out of my hand. "We're undercover, remember? If we show up in a Viper, things could... get out of hand."

"Please, Edward?!" I got on my knees in a mock begging pose. "Please, just this once? People already know we're rich!"

He only groaned and dropped the keys into my extended hand.

"Thank you, Eddy!" I hopped up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah. What ever. Just don't call me 'Eddy' ever again." He said scrubbing his cheek like I had a contagious disease.

"You are a contagious disease!" He told me.

"Come on! Lets go!" I whined at the bunch of them standing there.

"Well are we just going to switch out cars then?" Bella asked looking perplexed.

"Well, the bike needs gas, and I don't have enough right now to make it there and back. So Alice and I will have to go with someone." Jasper concluded walking in from the stairs.

"And Emmett's in no mood to ride with you today, Laurel." Rosalie informed me, from behind Alice.

"Didn't give in last night, eh Rose?" I asked ribbing my 'sister'.

She smirked, "No... And I think he's pretty pissed..." She stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Well, I'm going to ride with you because I love the Viper." Bella told me smiling broadly.

"I want to ride with Aunty Laurel!" Renesmee chimed in, looking excited. "She lets me blare the music!"

"Well, I want to ride with you too!." Alice screeched running and jumping onto my back.

"So... We'll see you at school then?" Jasper asked Edward and Rose, lumping himself with us; to be with Alice no doubt.

"Yes." Edward nodded and walked toward the back door. "Goodbye Esme!" he called over his shoulder

"Goodbye!" she replied, waving at us all. "Have a lovely day at school!" She smiled and, yet again, went back to her notepad.

We all ran out to the garage. Emmett glaring at me, when I walked in, Alice still on my back.

She hopped down, then drew in a quick breath of air, "You Wouldn't!" She accused, glaring at Emmett.

Emmett's face went blank as he reconsidered what he was thinking.

"What?" Jasper whispered to her.

"Nothing." She said cheerfully, now that Emmett had changed his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so i plan on this being only a part one.  
im actually going to type up part two right after i upload this. so dont kill me if its too short.  
i figured two shorter pieces were better than one humonganoid piece that takes forever to read and everything.  
so yeah!  
love it, hate it, feel total apathy towards it?  
all of the above  
somthing?**

**drop me a review, PLEASEE!?  
33  
OH! P.S.  
Laurel really likes to sing... i think you'll get that message in part two, but yeahh.  
I still recomend you read the four chapters of my other story, just to get some insight on Laurel, so its not as confusing, till i explain everything...  
no pressure, though! ;D**


	7. Part Two: Just Be Yourself

**Ho-kay, so im writing this before anyone reviews the first part(Hopefully), seeming that their supposed to be together.  
so i hope you enjoy this second part!  
Ask and you shall recieve, said the blind man... i dont think i have that right.... but anywho;  
****la tua cantante1993**; **you asked to see more of the whole LaurelxBrycedon love affair. and i think ill start to get into it this chapter.  
Not possitive, but i will tryy!  
(See? I do listen to my reviewers!)  
:D  
(This chapter was inspired by the song that i actually had as a clip in the last chapter, **_**"Be Yourslef" by Audioslave**_**. It made me think about how the Vamps want to be themselves, but how they cant because it will expose and essentially destroy them. So yesss.)  
Chapter 7, Part 2:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel as if I'm running  
Back to where I started  
You ask what's wrong with me  
And I say nothing  
Is everything ok?  
Is something wrong with me?  
Pushing and pulling feelings eternal  
My heart is yours  
Never Enough -- Papa Roach

**POV Laurel**

We had the music blaring, all of us singing along. Even Jasper was happy, probably because we were all so light-hearted, no irony intended.

Everyone's voices quieted when a song none had heard before came on my newly burned CD. But I loved it, so I kept singing.

_I'm not your Boyfriend, Baby!  
I aint your cute little sex toy.  
I'm not your lion tiger.  
Wont be your nasty little boy._

They all looked at me confused.

"3OH!3?" I asked puzzled, but they all shook their heads. I laughed and turned the music even louder. We pulled into the school parking lot, we had gotten here way before Rosalie's BMW, and I found two open spots right next to each other. I parked and opened my door to let the others out. I stood at my door still singing, even after the stereo had been turned off with the car.

_(Kill the lights)_  
_These Children learn from cigarette burns  
fast cars,  
fast women,  
and cheap drinks.  
(It feels right)  
All these asphyxiated  
self medicated  
Take the White pill,  
You'll feel al--_

I stopped dead when I saw him. He stood over by a big white truck with his brother. He was looking our direction but turned away when he realized I was looking at him too.

"Something wrong, Laurel?" Jasper asked. He must have felt my sudden change in emotion.

"No. Everything's perfect!" I beamed, and he looked at me confused. "Perfect lighting! It's overcast, but not dark and rainy. And it was a pretty good morning, considering Emmett's ferocious attitude, and I found the perfect outfit for a Monday morning." I gestured toward my clothing choice, "So yes, it is a perfect morning. Besides, Emmett's probably already forgotten our little tiff this morning."

"Yes. And you will end up singing that song later, and Rose will hate you. So remember that when you need to get on her nerves!" Alice chided, lithely dancing her way to Jaspers side.

Just then Rosalie rounded the corner and pulled into the spot next to my car.

"Holy crap, Laurel!" Emmett boomed as he jumped from the car and stood next to me. "Did you see that big ass bear off the highway?!" He was beaming. Obviously Alice and I were right.

"No, I didn't get a chance. I was singing the greatest song ever!"

"And that is...?"

"I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby. By--"

"3OH!3." He finished.

"YES!" We gushed at how awesome the song was, and we started singing it together.

Edward rolled his eyes and looped an arm around Bella's waist and put his other hand on the small of Renesmee's back.

**POV Brycedon**

I watched as Laurel and the others got out of a different car than they had last week. I vowed I would talk to Nesmee about her family today. I was extremely curious as to who they all were, and everything about them.

"Earth to Brycedon." Brandon was waving his hand in front of my face, theatrically.

"Mmm?" I asked, was there something I missed?

"Geez. You're out of it today, aren't you Bro?"

I nodded, "Nothing like a set of stitches for your first Monday back. Their all gonna think I'm some sort of dare devil, or something."

"Nah. I'll let them all know that it was the potholes doing!"

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah. Exactly what I need." I sighed, "Come on. We need to get to first hour on time today.

And with a backward glance at the beautiful car and the even more beautiful girl standing next to it, Brandon and I made our way to the torture, that was first hour gym.

After we ran around the track -and by we, I mean Brandon- we split up for my math class and he went to physics. That was the one thing that Brandon was better than me at; math.

He had Trig, and I was in normal Algebra 2. And he never let me forget it.

I walked from Algebra an hour later feeling like my mind had turned to mush. A few hours later I was walking to lunch. I wanted to punch the next person that stared at me. Until I realized who that would be.

I walked past the English building and toward the cafeteria. There, walking beside me, was Nesmee. I didn't even realize she was there till she started talking to me.

"So, how's your day been so far?" She asked shyly.

"All right… I guess. Kind of boring." I sighed. "People need to stop staring at me. It's starting to get really irritating."

She beamed at me. "I think it has something to do with your face." I looked at her in confusion and she tapped her forehead. "Your stitches?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Was all I could manage.

"I'm gonna go eat with my family. But you should stop by in study hall. I want you to meet them!"

"Would that be all right? I mean, you all seem very kept to yourselves…" I trailed off, we were in the Cafeteria now, and I could see her family all sitting at their crowded table.

"Yeah. Well, at least I think it is. How bout I talk to them, and I'll let you know what they say in physics. Alright?" She beamed, her teeth gleaming in the fluorescent lighting.

"Yeah. Okay. That would be great. I'll see you later then?"

"Yep. See you."

I walked to the table and sat down. I pulled out my money and waited for Brandon to show up.

I glanced up and saw several people closing in on me.

"Hi! I'm Patricia Stanley. But you can call me Patty!" One of the girls said. _Wow, they didn't waste any time, did they? _She had long black hair that had a small wave as it cascaded down her back, and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She offered me her hand, and I shook it lightly.

"Uhh, Hi… I'm Brycedon."

"Nice to meet you Brycedon. This is Brenda and Angelica." She indicated two girls that were standing next to her.

"Brenda Mallory." She stuck out her hand in expectation. I took it and shook it lightly as well. She had a golden tone to her corn-silk hair and her nose was a bit bent; like she had gotten into a fight a few years back or something.

"Angelica Cheney." She only waved, probably sensing my discomfort. I might be able to get along with this one. The other two seemed a bit out spoken.

"I see you were talking to Rennyezmuh. Or whatever her name is." Patty said sitting down across from me.

"Ruh-nez-may." I was shocked that I remembered that.

"Whatever. The whole family is a bunch of freaks." She scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, their all together. And I mean "Together"." She used air quotes. "There's Renmay, then her older, and totally gorgeous, brother Edward. He's the bronze haired God." She said this with relish. "And he's with Bella. She's the one he has his arm around." Patty said Bella's name with nothing short of disgust. "Then there's Jasper, the one that looks like he's in some sort of pain. And he's with Alice. The black haired girl. She really is a freak. Then there's Emmett, the really big one, and he's with Rosalie, the beautiful blond." She said this with the sound of envy thick in her voice. "And I think Emmett's got this whole love affair triangle thing going on, because he obviously flirts with the other girl. Laurel is her name. She's also a freak. Really annoying. Sings a lot. Songs no ones ever heard. It gets really irritating.

"Anyway. Their also all together, like... They were all related before they were adopted, or something. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Alice and Laurel are sisters. And then Edward is like ten months older than that Rezmah, or something."

"It's Renesmee." I corrected her again.

"What ever." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Their all weirdo's. Like none of them eat except those two." She indicated Laurel and Nesmee. "I think the others are like anorexic or something." The way she was talking was irritating the hell out of me. 'Like' and 'or something' every two seconds, it's like putting a power drill to your head. It was unintellegent babble.

Brandon decided to grace us with his presence at last.

"Hey Bro. See you've attracted the Ladies." he sat down with two trays of food. He slid one towards me, and smiled up at Brenda. He picked up a packet that read "sugar" and handed it to her, "Excuse me, but I think you've dropped your name tag."

She blushed and took the packet without a word to Brandon; He smiled, but looked dissappointed that his best pickup line was wasted on a mute.

"What's going on?" He asked turning toward me.

"I was just thinking that I'm not that hungry. But thanks a lot for grabbing me some food." I handed him a five dollar bill. Dispite what I said I took a small bite of the pizza he got me.

"That's all right, I'll eat whatever you don't. I think I'm gonna bulk up and try out for the wrestling team." He grinned at me.

"Awesome. You know what? I think I'm gonna head out and sit in the truck the rest of the hour. I don't feel so hot." I patted his shoulder and stood up. "Ladies." I bowed my head at them and headed for the doors.

Nesmee stopped me halfway through the cafeteria. "Hey Brycedon!" She ran to catch up with me. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Uhh. No where. What's up?" I saw Patricia's eyes get too big for her face as she took in the fact that me and Nesmee were talking like best friends.

"I wanted to introduce you to my family." She gestured towards the table.

"Uhhmmm, alright."

"Sweet!" she grabbed me by the wrist and directed me towards the table. She had a warm grasp, and a very tight one, at that. "Oh, Edward!" She sang.

The bronze haired boy looked up and smiled. "Yes, Renesmee?"

"This is Brycedon." She beamed. They all started to introduce themselves.

"Hello Brycedon!" Laurel shook my hand, and her skin contrasted Nesmee's considerably; it was ice cold. "I'm Laurel, A mysterious creature of myth and lore."

"Laurel. What are you saying?" Edward interupted her; but there seemed to be something more than just concern for her mental health under his question.

"Just telling him the truth Eddy. You've always said that honesty is the best policy!"

Renesmee just touched his cheek and he left Laurel alone after that. Apparently content with whatever had happened.

"Um, please don't be offended," Alice started, "But Jazz and I have to go now." And she took Jaspers hand and lead him out of the cafeteria. Edward and Laurel nodded, they seemed to understand something more than I did.

"Oh, Brycedon! You should come over sometime!" Renesmee had sat me down where the one called Jasper sat a few minutes before; the seat was extremely cold. "I think Esme would love you!"

"Err, sorry. Esme?"

"Our mother." She gestured to the table. Bella glared at her.

"Oh... All right... I guess that would be cool. If it's cool with you guys of course!" I added quickly.

"That's a gre--" Edward cut Laurel off.

"I'm not sure, Nesmee. That may not be the greatest idea right now."

"Awh, but D- Edward." I was confused, was she just about to call him Dad? No, surely my ears were decieving me again.

"Well... I should probably go. I need to get to my locker before Physics." I stood up to leave.

"Bye Brycedon. See you next hour!" Nesmee smiled at me, but then turned her attention back to her family and became suddenly stern. They all seemed to start talking at once. Too quiet for my ears to pickup, and too fast, even if I could. I just went to my truck and chilled for the last ten minutes of the lunch hour.

**POV Laurel**

We were all walking to my car after seventh hour and were waiting for Renesmee to get out of class. Brycedon half avoided us after our encounter at lunch. He seemed very shy, and kept to himself.

I watched his mind when he was sitting across the room from us, and he seemed to have one of the purest minds I had ever seen. Traumatized, sure. He's been through a lot for a seventeen year-old; that much was true. But he thought of everyone as equals. And he didn't feel the need to stare at girls like they were a prize that he would have to get for trophy room. No. He was a decent mind. A decent _soul._

_Someone falls to pieces  
Sleepin all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave_

To be yourself is all that you can do

"Yeah... But what if being myself will only cause more pain than it's worth?"

It's all that you can do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so Part Two took me a whole lot freaking longer to get up then i though it would. sorry for that!  
I hope you all like this chapter. Its a lot longer than part one was; or at least, it appears to be longer.  
please review and tell me what you think. Im gonna start getting into the whole BrycedonxLaurel love affair soon.  
so stay tuned! ;D**

/watch?v=7zN9vd9WUiA ** This is the music video for "Drive" by Incubus. This is basically what i imagine Brycedon as, except for the tattoo's, and with Blue eyes, of course! but its a great song, and he is really freaking hot**. **But this is how i imagined him as... if you would like to keep Brycedon/Brandon's appearences to your imagination, so it doesnt mess you up; be my guest!**

/watch?v=aRUbmtLGYFo&feature=related **This is the song that Laurel sings at the beginning of the Chapter called, "Im Not Your Boyfriend, Baby" by 3OH!3 so please enjoy that! :D**

/watch?v=JdCfcjmxouo **and last but not least, this is "Be Yourself" by Audioslave. This song inspired this last two chapters, and its is the quote at the beginning of Chap 6, and the end of this last chapter. Its and amazing song, and it really helps you put things in perspective... or at least it did for me.**

**These are all youtube extensions. so check them out! their pretty awesome! :D  
please, review. let me know! :3**


	8. The Wrath of Rose

**Ok, so first off. The lines from the song "Im not your Boyfriend Baby" in the last chapter were a bit meesed up. When i typed them up, i missed a couple words; it is supposed to be:  
**_I'm not your Boyfriend, Baby!  
I aint your cute little sex toy.  
I'm not your lion _**or your **_tiger.  
Wont be your nasty little boy.  
_**i forgot the "Or Your" and it was bothering me, so yeahh! :D  
please enjoy this. I am trying my hardest to get into the love affair thing, and whatnot.  
please dont hate me if this chapter isnt perfect. It was more of a filler than anything.  
i just wanted to put in a few things that would progress the story foreward without taking too long...  
and yes, Harry Potter does rock my socks! you'll see what i mean in a little bit!**

Chapter 8. hope you like it as much as i liked writing it! :D_  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I hear you saying something about me  
To the left I've got my friends and they're ready to swing  
To the back I've got my army they're as big as the sea  
And it looks like yours is just ready to leave!  
The spotlights will agree I am a show you've got to see  
Run This City - Jet Lag Gemini

**POV Laurel**

"Oh, please no, Laurel!" Alice begged me.

"No, what?"

"Don't start singing!"

"You act as if I'm bad at it!"

"I didn't say you were a bad singer. It's just that it gets irritating when you've got an angellic voice screeching screamo songs!"

"Oh, _please_!" I waved her off like an annoying pest, "I have had this damn song stuck in my head for the past twenty-four hours, cut me some slack, and let me sing it. PLEASE!? And it's not even a screamo song!" I begged her in return.

"Fine. Once!"

"You know that I cannot promise that!"

"Ugh, whatever. Just.... not too loudly!"

"Yes!" I pumped my arm in a sign of victory and started singing "Creep" by Stone Temple Pilots. I sang the song for a few minutes then stopped and looked at Alice seriously, "We should run, Alice!"

"...Why is that?"

"'Cause Bobby's got a gun!" I cracked up laughing and she glared.

"Just pick out your damn shoes and lets go somewhere else. The people here are starting to stare at us!" she whined at me. Alice convinced me to go on a shopping trip with her. Though she had to agree not to go overboard on trying to get me to buy a million different things.

"Yeah, ok. You say it like it's something new!" I shoved the shoes I was trying on into their box and tossed them onto the counter.

"Would that be all?" the lady at the register asked snobbishly.

"Uhmm, no. I want your dignity, and your soul!" Alice said darkly. She absolutely loved messing with the cashiers, they were always envious of our amazing looks and emmensly large bank accounts.

"Excuse me?" The cashier asked baffled, and reached under the counter; for the manager call button, no doubt.

"Please excuse my sister!" I said laughing while elbowing Alice in her ribs. "She likes to poke fun at anyone within earshot!"

The lady smiled tensely, but I saw that her hand had eased away from the call button. "Common Alice, lets pay the pretty lady and go home. Jasper's waiting to see what you purchased today." It was an exaggeration, but if it got me out of this damned store, then it was worth it. Jasper would forgive me later.

"Oh. Alright!" She seemd excited, maybe Jasper really was waiting for her at home?

"I need to talk to you about something anyways." I said, turning my head so she couldn't see the look of excitement mixed with unease on my face.

Her face went blank just as she handed the cashier her credit card; correction, Carlisle's credit card. "Oh yes! I have just the idea!"

"All right, I'll tell you the whole story in the car." I smiled at her sheepishly, and the lady at the register was staring at us, confusion written all over her face and mind.

**-x-**

"I've been kind of really wanting to get to know Brycedon... His mind is amazing, if you could see it, you would be entranced!" I was gushing my feelings to my best friend. We were on our way home after several more trips to malls leading us all the way up past Port Angeles and almost into Canada.

"And I've got the perfect way for you to get your chance!" Alice beamed at me.

"And how is that?" I asked.

"His mother, for some strange reason, is going to hide his keys tonight..." She trailed off, her eyes blank for a short time.

"Having a vision _while _driving, is not the best idea you have ever had, Alice!" I sighed in relief when her face went back to normal; the car hadn't swerved an inch. "Now what were you saying?"

"Their mom is going to hide Brycedons keys, so in the morning, he and his brother are going to have to walk and _you_ can go and pick them up!" She seemed extremely proud of her idea. We pulled into the garage at last.

"That could happen!" I smiled at her encouregingly. "I'm sorry about Jasper earlier, too! I forgot how delicious Brycedon smelled untill Nesmee brouht him over. I don't know how I will ever be able to invite him over if its going to cause Jazz that much pain everytime! I can't do that to Jazz!" I sighed and opened my door.

"Don't worry about it! I've looked at a million and one different possibilities, and none of their futures includes Brycedon being Jazz' lunch, or any of ours, for that matter!"

"Alright, alright. So what? Are you all going to pile into Edwards and Rose's cars while I take mine, and pick them up?" We were walking at a normal human pace up the back lawn.

"You could do that. But Jazz filled the bike up today after school, so we're going to ride that! Are you going to drive Lucius, or do you wanna take Buzz?" Lucius was my viper. The name was derived from Lucifer, Angel of Light, who was later thrown out of Heaven and expelled to hell, who then became Satan... Lets just say that the name fit; besides, I love the Harry Potter books. And Buzz was Alice's bright yellow Porche. Named after a bee that flew into her windshield twenty minutes after her driving it for the first time.

"I think I'll take Lucius. If I am going to meet someone I'm majorly crushing on, then why not be myself?"

"Good point. Then we will all take our own cars, and you can go and meet them!"

"Meet who?" Edward asked skeptically. He and Bella were sitting at the kitchen table watching as we walked in.

"No one!" Me and Alice said in unison. I looked at Alice, she was reciting the Old Testimen; from the beginning, in her mind. While I was singing "The Dope Show" by Marilyn Manson. Edward hated the transexual-type singer, and absolutely loathed when I chose to sing it in front of him.

Edward groaned and started rubbing his temples. "Why must you hide things from us?"

"Who's 'us'?" Bella asked, "They'll tell me later, I'm sure!"

"He only shook his head and stood up, I'm going to go for a hunt. Are you comeing, my love?" He asked Bella. "And Laurel?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

"You seriously need to start listening to something substantial. This Manson crap really isn't something you need to be singing in front of Renesmee!"

"Seriously, Edward? She's the one who introduced me to his music!"

**-x-**

**POV Brycedon**

I woke up amazingly early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I started getting ready. By the time me and Brandon were both ready to leave, I couldn't find my keys anywhere. I looked where I usually kept them on my night stand. Under the nightstand, under the table, in the hamper, in Brandons room. I could not find them anywhere. So since we were already starting out late, we figured we would have to walk. It wasn't that far to school. And if we were lucky, we could miss gym.

We walked for a few minutes when Brandon started whining at me.

"Brycedon! Give me a piggyback ride?!"

"Uhmm, no. How are you gonna make the wrestling team if you can't even walk to school?"

"Dude. You believed that? I was just making shit up so the girls wouldn't think I was a wuss."

"But you're not a wuss. Why would they think that if you didn't give them that idea?"

"I don't kno- Would you get a look at that!"

"What?" I turned to see a pitch black Dodge Viper drive down the road. "I know that car!"

"From where?"

"It's the Cullens'. I wonder why they're here?" The car pulled up and stopped right next to us. The drivers window whirred as it rolled down, and the shining face of the woman I couldn't keep my mind off since I first saw her, was sitting on the other side.

"Need a ride?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Yes please!" Brandon nearly squealed with excitement; he absolutely loved new and expensive cars.

"Hop in!" She smiled more boradly as she indicated the other side of the car.

We walked around and I opened the door to let Brandon in. No way in hell was I going to let him sit up front.

"Please excuse my mess!" She sighed as she picked up her bag and a broad book from the front seat and set it in the back.

"Uhmm... What mess, if I may ask?" I was confused, the car was immaculate.

She indicated a McDonalds bag on the floor and two cups in the holders.

"Nesmee asked if I could get her some breakfast since we didn't have time to eat before we left, and I had to fill up Lucius anyways. So yeah."

"Sorry; Lucius?" Brandon asked.

"The car?" She started explaining the whole reason behind the name.

I happened to glance down at the speed-o-meter and repressed a gasp. "Shouldn't we slow down?"

"What? Oh! No, I'm not worried about it. Us Cullens are amazing drivers! We all like to race each other when we're not buisy. Carlisle still holds the title. He's just so goddamned fast!" She placed her hand over her mouth, "Oops, sorry. I've got to learn to control my language!"

"Carlisle? You mean the Doctor?" Brandon asked from the backseat. He was examining the giant book that was sitting a foot from him.

"Yeah. He's my dad!"

"Oh, really now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You guys don't know a whole lot about us, do you? Ooh, I love this song! Do you mind?" She indicated the volume knob.

"Go right ahead!" I smiled, trying not to be awkward around her. She smiled hugely and cranked the knob almost all the way up, blaring "Shine" by Collective Soul. "The oldies are great!"

"You think so?" she was smiling inwardly; was there something I wasn't getting?

**POV Laurel**

"So what happened? You guys lose your keys or something?" I asked them, just to spark convorsation.

"Or something." Brandon replied, his tone sour.

"We think our mom hid them somewhere." Brycedon explained.

"Why would she do that?"

"'Cause she's crazy!" Brandon was getting edgy. I wish I had Jasper here to calm him down. On second thought, no I didn't.

"Oh... I see."

"Do you?" He countered.

There was a quiet pause. Then,

"My mom went crazy after my dad died too. That's why I'm with Carlisle and Esme. I got taken from my mother a year after the accident, thats when Carlisle found me. I had run from the orphanage; back to where my mother was staying, ironically enough. But she wasn't there. She had left me. And while I was waiting in the abandoned crack house, I fell... through a closed window off of the second floor. I was rushed to the hospital, because sadly I didn't die. Carlisle was my saviour!" I sighed; this was the story I told whenever anyone asked... It was so much more easy to explain than the truth, so it worked. "He took me in, and made me whole again. I was apart of a family. An organized, non-drug addicted, happy Family. So yes, I do understand."

"Oh... I had no idea. I'm so sorry!" Brandon was all apologies.

"Don't worry about it! That was seven years ago. I'm kinda really over it already.

_Damn... I thought we had it bad! Poor girl. I wonder what the others had to go through to get where they're at now?_ Brycedons thoughts rang in my head.

We pulled into the school lot. "Here we are!"

"Damn. We would have been like an hour late. But thanks to your maniacle driving, we got here before the first bell!" Brycedon said, shocked. _How did that happen?_

I only smiled and turned off the car. "I've got to go. But I'll see you two at lunch, right?" Alice's mind, that was only four yards away, was telling me that Jasper was alright, and could handle it.

_It wasn't that bad. Just caught him off guard! That's all, we swear!_

"We could always pull up a couple more seats and enjoy our lunch with some new faces!"

"Yeah... Sure!" Brycedon said enthusiastically.

"You should get to class before your late." I half shooed them from the car.

I got out and spotted the rest of the family by Edwards Volvo. "Hey Nesmee, think fast!" I threw the McDonalds bag at her face. She caught it without even looking at me.

"Thanks, Laurel!" She said rummaging through the bag to get her sandwiches.

"No problem." I walked over and handed her one of the cups containing orange juice, while the other was mine. Coffee. Mmm; overly sweet coffee.

**-x-**

**POV Rosalie**

"So, made many friends yet?" I asked the boys. We were all sitting around the normal Cullen table.

"Yes and no." Brycedon replied, "You guys... Molly... But David wasn't so happy to talk with us."

"David? David Burges? He's always like that when cute boys talk to Molly. The next time he gives you a hard time," I laughed a little, "Tell him that Alice says 'hi'. He's had a major crush on her since we moved here."

"Oh, yes!" Alice chimed. "I remember. He was relentless. Constantly asking me out. Even after Jasper threatened to take his head off.... That wasn't so nice by the way!"

Jasper smiled broadly. Obviously this memory was one of his favorites; that didn't include Alice, that is.

"Thats it?" Bella asked. "You havn't met anyone else?"

"Well... I did meet Patricia, Brenda, and Angelica yesterday." I grimmaced. "The only one I could see getting along with would be Angelica..."

"Patricia and Brenda are a couple of lieing bitches. What did they have to say?" Emmett asked his face contorted to fit his contained rage.

"Just some rumors and a bunch of crap, no doubt." Laurel said. "But that Angelica, she's a sweety. I don't know why she hangs out with the other two. Their obnoxious!"

"They _were_ kind of spreading some rumors." Brycedon said. "Patricia was really kinda getting on my nerves."

"What rumors were they spreading this time?" I asked skeptically.

"Something of a love triangle between.... your three." He pointed to me, Emmett, and Laurel.

"Oh really? Will you excuse me for a moment please?" I stood up.

"Oh Rose. Please don't!" Alice begged me, "It's not worth it!"

**POV Brycedon**

After I said something about that rumor, Rosalie stood up, excusing herself from the table, and started walking across the cafeteria.

I watched very closely, I was curious as to what she was up to. She approached a table a quarter of the way across the cafeteria.

"Look you lieing little whore." I heard her start. Edward snorted with laughter. Bella covered Renesmee's ears. "If you're looking for attention, making rumors up about me and my family won't get you there!" Rose was leaning in so far that she was practically nose to nose with Patty. "So why don't you and your little slut of a 'friend' go get a life, and stay the hell out of ours!" Emmett started clapping and Jasper was laughing so hard he had his hands clasped over his stomache, and his forehead on Alice's shoulder.

**-x-**

Laurel was shunting me and Brandon to her car. "Are you sure? We can walk!"

"Don't be absurd! Why do you think I would mind giving you a ride?" she laughed. "Do you mind if Nesmee rides with us? She's been itching to ride in my car again. She loves it too much for her own good."

"I don't mind." I said.

"Me either." Brandon replied.

**-x-**

We pulled up to my house with my truck in the driveway.

"How much you wanna bet she's been drinking?" Brandon asked from the backseat.

"We can take care of that." Laurel said. She pulled away from the curb and started driving in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Brandon asked.

"_Our_ house." She replied simply.

_Sweet._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so in the beginning the whole part of "We should run, 'cause Bobby's got a gun" thats my favorite part from "Creep" by Stone Temple Pilots.  
its a pretty great song, you should listen! ;}  
i hope you enjoyed this! sorry its so shorttt.  
and if there are certain things you would like to see, please let me know.  
ill see what i can do to make it happen!  
unless its completely absurd, then i dont know if i would be able to do it...  
lets just say, ideas are appreciated, and keep me from standing on the edge of Writers Block! :D  
oh, PS!  
names!  
i need names. I want a guy name, for a vamp.  
He has blond hair and crimson eyes. His gift is intuition.  
need some ideas! PLEASE!? xD lmaooo  
thanks. now review!**


	9. The Forest Whispers My Name

**The REAL chapter 9! YAY! :D  
sorry it took me so long to get this up!  
as i have said before i have been enormously busy with a million different things.**

**Its Finals week! :o  
lol; thats alright. it just gives me time to update; koz my teachers know better than to give out homework on finals week! xD  
took a while? yes, i know. im terribly sorry. im going to try and make this chapter REALLY long; just to make everyone happy.  
because i have this delusional idea that if i write a really long chapter, that it will make up for my late update...  
will it?  
koz if it will, then great! if it doesnt, then too bad; koz its happening anyways! xD  
The song that inspired this chapter was ****The Forest Whispers My Name**** by **_**Cradle Of Filth.**_**  
its a pretty great screamo/metal song. go listen! ;D  
Be warned! A lot will happen in this chapter... if it goes too fast; let me know!  
i can always reorganize it when i get the time!  
and without further ado:**

Chapter 9! :D  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Pale, beyond porch and portal,  
Crowned with leaves, she stands,  
Who gathers all things mortal,  
With cold immortal hands,  
Her languid lips are sweeter,  
Than love's who fears to greet her,  
To men that mix and meet her,  
From many times and lands."  


**Brycedon POV**

We drove down the drive for another half minute before Renesmee broke the silence.

"I uhh.... Should get out here." she said as we pulled up near the house.

Huge and white, the house was magnificently beautiful and graceful. The porch wrapped around it and it stood large against the circle of trees that surrounded it.

Renesmee opened the passenger door, as if to get out. The car hadn't slowed any.

"Wait!" Brandon shouted, grabbing her elbow, "What are you doing?!"

"I have something I need to attend to." She rolled her eyes, "Fine; Laurel, would you ever so kindly slow the car?"

Laurel tapped the brake lightly, and Nesmee jumped out of the car. She did a tuck and roll and landed on her feet, doing a graceful jog up the front steps; not a curl of her bronze hair out of place.

"How did she--? I stuttered.

"She's an acrobat." Laurel responded, smiling to herself.

We pulled into a very elaborate garage, and in between two cars, just as fancy as the Viper we were driving in.

A silky black Mercedes was on the left side while a glossy, bright yellow Porsche was on the right. When we got out I saw the other cars of the Cullen Family.

A ginormous red Jeep looked like a monster next to the sleek silver Motorcycle that was parked right next to it. The red BMW that was known to be Rosalie's car. But then there were others that I had never seen before. There was a royal blue Rolls Royce in the back, parked next to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. A bronzed Cadillac sitting next to a shiny golden Lamborghini Lotus. Then in the very back, with what looked like red velvet ropes surrounding it, a car that contradicted every other car in the garage; A rusty, red, very old, Chevrolet pickup.

"Is that...?" Brandon had also spotted the old car.

"Yeah. It's Bella's. It was her grandfathers, and when her dad died, she got it. She won't let anyone touch it." Laurel answered, before he could finish; as if she was reading his mind or something.

"What year?" He asked her.

"'58. I think." She was responding like a pro. A girl as beautiful as her _and_ she knew cars?! Hot damn; she's a keeper!

"There's no freaking way that's a '58!"

"_Nineteen_ '58." She smirked.

"Oh..."

Black candles dance to an overture  
But I am drawn past their flickering lure

**-x-**

We took the three steps onto the porch and up to the door. Laurel took a deep breath and opened the screen door.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" I heard someone shriek. I immediately thought of my mother, but then realized it was a guys voice; and not angelic like all the Cullens' that I was used to.

"I'm sorry Laurel! I tried to get him out of the house before you guys got in!" I heard Renesmee pleading,

I walked into the house behind Laurel; Brandon behind me. I saw Renesmee standing at the elbow of a very tall, very tan man. Then it clicked. He must be one of the guys from the LA Push Indian Reserve south of Forks. I had heard a bit about it when reading up on Forks before we moved.

"Now Jacob, just relax." Jasper took a step toward the... The... _What would he be? A boy? Most certainly not! A man? He didn't look old enough... The guy? That's as close as I think I'm going to get_. I could have sworn that I saw Laurel smile a bit before I saw Jacob swat at Jaspers raised hand in anger.

"Don't you dare talk to me about relaxing, you dirty, life sucking _leach_!" He seethed.

"Jacob!" Renesmee hissed.

"Their here as friends Jacob!" I watched as the Doctor now stepped in, looking flustered and slightly angry.

"Why else would they be here other than for dinner?!" As Jacob was shouting Renesmee was tugging on his sleeve like a little kid. He towered over her.

"Jacob... We should go!" She pleaded. "Nothings going to happen, I promise! I wouldn't let anything happen! Not right under your nose!"

To the breathing forest that surrounds the room  
where the vigilant trees push out of the womb

**-x-**

"What was all that about?" I asked when Jacob had stormed out of the house, and we were all sitting in the quiet living room.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing." Laurel responded. Was it just me, or did she sound like she was covering something up?

"What did he mean by the whole 'Dirty, Life sucking leach' and 'Why else would they be here other than for dinner'? I mean... What are you guys? Vampires or something?

The room as a whole stiffened. But when Laurel spoke, she was tranquil.

"Yep. You guessed it. That's exactly what we are!" She rolled her eyes and smirked, grabbing my arm, "Common, time for your tour!"

"Tour?" I gasped as her cold fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"Wow; you're great at guessing games, aren't you?" She said mockingly. "Yes. A Tour. You can't come over to the Cullen household and not get the grand tour!"

She showed me the kitchen first. Immaculately clean. I figured Esme must be a stay-at-home mom. Because there would be no way that she would be able to keep a house this big, this clean while also dealing with a job and eight kids. When we walked back into the living room to go upstairs I noticed a large Grand Piano sitting off into the corner. When asked about it Laurel only responded with,

"We are all very musically inclined."

We walked around the house with her showing me different bedrooms and offices. One bedroom that was Rosalie and Emmett's had a massive bed and vanity with a rather large accumulation of _Marvel_ comics. Another, that was Alice and Jasper's, had a number of different acoustic guitars and a massive closet and a dresser that had the appearance that it had thrown up all its contents; it had been so over-stuffed. The third, which was The Doctor and Esme's, was very neat. It had a large bed in the center and matching dark wood nightstands and dresser. The fourth was Renesmee's. It wasn't _as_ neat. But it was still pretty clean. She had shelves of C.D.'s that looked as if you tried to put one more onto it, it would collapse and spill all their contents onto the gold shag carpeted floor. She showed me the office that was Carlisle's. It had hundreds of books stacked up, and a number of beautiful paintings and portraits hanging on the wall.

"Carlisle is a collector of many things." Laurel had said.

Then we walked into a room with a window for a west facing wall. It had deep blue carpet and a medium sized bed against the wall. The walls were lined with shelves covered with even more books than Carlisle's office. But with an assortment of other things as well; C.D.'s, DVD's, and knick-knacks. Pictures covered the top of a dresser and part of one shelf.

It was Laurels room.

I noticed the thick book that she had in her car this morning, lying on her bed. _Insomnia_ by Stephen King; an older author, but most definitely one of the best.

"Yeah. And this is my room." She had said. But she didn't need to. I had some strange sense that it was. Everything fit. The immense number of books, C.D.'s, and DVD's. Most of the pictures were of her family. There were a few with some people I had never seen or met. I walked up to the dresser to get a better look.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to a picture of Laurel and a very handsome blond boy sitting in a tree. The boy had strange crimson eyes and a smirk that would break any girl's heart. "You're boyfriend?" I teased.

"In a sense, yes." Laurel replied.

My heart sank. She had a boyfriend. I knew it was too good to be true.

"His name is Eli. He's an old friend of mine."

"Oh. That's cool." I said, nonchalantly; trying not to reveal the fact that my stomach was twisting on the inside. "What's with his eyes?"

"Oh... Uhh, Contacts. He thinks he looks cool with 'em in." She replied quickly.

"Oh. I see."

I sip the blood-red wine  
my thoughts weigh heavy with the burden of time  
from knowledge drunk from the fountain of life  
from chaos born out of love and the scythe

**-x-**

And so we sat in her room for hours. Talking about things we liked, things we didn't. Things that made us angry, or happy, or sad. I revealed my love for music, and she admitted that she shared the passion. We played guessing games for song lyrics and movie quotes. And we discussed our favorite movies and games. Favorite bands and places to visit. Laurel was amazing in every way imaginable. She was perfect for me, and I felt, that I was just as perfect for her.

Like two puzzle pieces that were destined to be together to complete the picture; but took seventeen years to be brought together.

But there would be no way. She had Eli. She wasn't interested in a broken boy, one that grew up in an environment that said he wasn't loved. I would be too needy to be with her. She's much more sophisticated. Much more compassionate. Much more _human_.

Every little while, Esme would check in on us. Making sure we didn't need anything. At first I was kind of annoyed; why couldn't she just leave us be? But then I realized that my annoyance was really jealousy. Or envy. I wasn't sure. But I started wishing that my mother cared so much as to check in on me. My cell phone hadn't rung so much as once since we had showed up here.

I felt anger toward my mother for not really caring about me and my brother. It makes me feel somewhat empty. Sometimes I feel like I'm a shell of a person; there but not really. Listening but not truly _hearing_. Speaking but not really _knowing._ I feel like a curse. Someone that shouldn't be loved, or cared about.

Then there was Brandon. Why was he so different? Why was he the exception to our little equation? Did it matter? No, probably not. I was the loser and he was the one who always got everything. Though I couldn't hold it against him; he was great at what he did. At what he was. At _who_ he was.

I must have taken too long to answer because I was awoken from my trance from Laurels cold fingers shaking my shoulder.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her bright green eyes. Then I noticed it. Her eyes weren't as bright as they were a few days ago. They weren't shimmering like I knew them to. They were almost _dull_.

"Midnight snack?" she asked, looking away quickly.

"Midnight… snack?" my eyes flashed up to her alarm clack glowing red in the dim light. 11:58. Damn, had we really been talking that long? "Oh, Yeah... Uhh, sure!" I smiled; trying, once again, to hide what I was thinking about.

The forest beckons with her nocturnal call  
To pull me close amid the baying of wolves  
Where the bindings of christ are down-trodden with scorn  
In the dark, odiferous earth

**-x-**

I leaned against the kitchen counter while Laurel was at the island counter slicing a tomato for our sandwhiches.

"So," She started conversationally, "How has your first few weeks been going at the ever so famous Forks High?"

"Alright... I guess... Aside from the stitches and the whole not too friendly people, its been pretty good!" I couldn't help but be a little sarcastic.

she scoffed. "What? Havn't we been nice to you?" She asked smiling broadly.

"Well, yeah! But that's not what I meant!" I stuttered, "I meant that like everyone else hasn't..."

"I see." She nodded.

"Hey Laurel?!" Alice came dancing into the room. "Have you seen my 'Alfred Angelo' catalogue? I wanted to show Jazz and Carlisle the new dress I want!" She stood in the doorway for a moment. Doesn't anyone around here sleep? Alice then exclaimed, "Oh! There it is!" And walked over to the table where a catalogue was laying closed.

Laurel looked up at her when she started flipping through the pages.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Laurel yelled and threw the knife she had been using at Alice.

But before I could even let out a gasp of horror Alice caught the knife in one hand and set it on the table... Without even looking up.

"Damn." Laurel muttered under her breath, "It didn't work in the movie, either."

"If you ask me, you need to stop watching Harry Potter!" Alice smiled.

"Well it's a good thing nobody asked you then!" Laurel said, teasingly.

"Hey!" I decided to pull myself out of the awekward silence that I sat in, "What's Brandon up to?"

"He's in the living room with Emmett and Jasper. They seem to have taken a liking to eachother!" Alice giggled

I saw Laurels face get a little stony, then she smiled, "That's good!"

We embrace like two lovers at death  
A monument to the trapping of breath  
As restriction is bled from the veins of my neck  
To drop roses on my marbled breast  
I lust for the wind and the flurry of leaves  
And the perfume of flesh on the murderous breeze  
To learn from the dark and the voices between  


**-x-**

"Here!" Laurel handed me the sandwich that she made just to my liking.

"Thanks" I smiled at her. I took a bite of the turkey sandwich. It tasted amazing after not eating much for lunch.

I must have had something on my face because she smiled back and leaned foreward wiping her finger across my cheek.

Something possessed my hand just at that moment and I grabbed her wrist.

_'Stop this' _I yelled at myself. _'What the hell are you doing?! She's got a boyfriend and you don't need to go ruining anything for her!'_

But I couldn't stop myself. My body was working on its own accord. I pulled her toward me, '_Oh well, I'm going to Hell anyways.' _Without much hesitation, I crushed my lips to hers. At first she was a little hessitant, but she soon gave in and kissed me back.

She pulled away for breath and I felt her get closer to me.

"What about Eli?" I asked. It sounded so bad seeming that I was the one to kiss her first.

Laurel scoffed. "What about him?"

"Won't he be mad?"

"When I said 'In a sense, yes.' I meant that he is a boy that is a friend. It's nothing romantic!"

She then pressed her hips to mine. Not in a sexual way, but in a way that says 'don't move'. That just added to my confusion; but I complied.

She then pressed her cheek to the crook of my neck and inhailed. She then trailed her nose up my neck and rested her forehead on my chin.

"Laurel!" Her head snapped up. It was the Doctor and Edward. They stood in the doorway with looks of anger mized with horror on their faces.

"I... I..." She stutterd.

"I started it!" I came to her defense. I would rather her family be mad at me for my mistakes, rather than with her.

This is my will...

"I think it's time everone got to bed. You all have school in the morning!" Carlisle said. His face still lined with worry.

"You and Brandon can sleep in my room. I'll sleep with Nesmee." Laurel said. She looked embarrassed, and she finished her sandwich as she left the kitchen.

The forest whispers my name...again and again

**-x-**

I sat on the floor wrapped in a blanket with a pillow laying behind me. Brandon layed on the bed.

"Night." Laurel and Renesmee said together.

"We'll just be in the room next door if you need somthing!" Laurel said.

"And this bathroom," Nesmee indicated the door across the hall, "Is being remodeled, so you'll have to use the one downstaires."

"Kay." Said Brandon.

"Thanks." I said sleepily.

They closed the door and the room became dark. I layed my head down on the pillow behind me and fell asleep almost instantly.

I walk the path  
To the land of the dark immortals  
Where the hungry ones will carry my soul  
As the wild hunt careers through the boughs

**-x-**

I awoke with a start. Light shining into the open window.

My window.

"Wha--?" I sat up as the rush of the nights events flooded my mind.

Was it a dream? No it couldn't have been. It was way too vivd. But why didn't I wake up on Laurel's floor, like when I went to sleep?

Was Brandon here? Did he make it home alright? What did they do? Did they take us home?

A million and three questions ran through my head. I looked around my familiar room only to discover that it was still my room, and not Laurel's.

I glanced at my alarm clock that failed to go off. We were going to be late for school.

I ran to my closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans and the fist shirt that I saw.

I grabbed the keys off my nightstand.... _When did they get there?_

After quickly changing into the clothes that didn't quite match, I opened my door to go and wake Brandon up.

As soon as I opened his door he was right in front of me. Apparently he knew we were late as well.

He was dressed and ready to go as soo as I had opened his door.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"I grabbed some cerial bars the last time we were at the store. That will have to do till lunch."

He nodded, "Lets go."

Come to me, my pale enchantress  
In the moon of the woods we kiss

**-x-**

We sat in lunch. Alone. We hadn't seen any of the Cullen's all day.

It was strange, I figured on the first sunny day that we've been here to see, they would be here to enjoy. Guess I was wrong.

"The Cullen's don't come to school on sunny days." Angelica had told me when I asked her about it. "Their parents take them camping and hiking and stuff." She sighed, "My parents aren't that cool." She said enviously.

"I see. Thanks!" I smiled at her and she smiled back with a brace-clad teeth.

Later in the day, when we got back home, my mother asked where we were the night before. Instead of telling her we went to a girls house, or even just hte Cullen's house, we told her that we had spent the day with the Doctor and his family. It wasn't a complete lie, and it made the Doctor look good that he had time to spend with his family and their friends.

Artemis be near me  
In the arms of the ancient oak  
Where daylight hangs by a lunar noose  
And the horned, hidden one is re-invoked

The principle of evil  
Evolution has been recalled  
Beneath the spread of a magickal aeon  
I stand enthralled  
...in the whispering forest

Pale, beyond porch and portal,  
Crowned with leaves, she stands,  
Who gathers all things mortal,  
With cold immortal hands,  
Her languid lips are sweeter,  
Than loves who fears to greet her,  
To men that mix and meet her,  
From many times and lands

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok.  
so again, I am soooo freaking sorry it took me so long to update! D:  
i wanted to cry when i realized it had been over a month!  
I mean, thats a really long time!  
anywaysss;  
i hope you guys enjoyed this chapterr, and i also hope that it doesnt take me so freaking long to update again!  
because that would be tragic, would it not?  
besides, the part when Laurel says "Peskipiksi Pesternomi" is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
its when Lockhart tries to get rid of the cornish pixies he let loose in his class room... and i am like 98% sure that i spelled it correctly, so yeahh! xD**

**thanks for reading, and please review!  
i think i will be bringing Eli into the story for real next chapter!  
thank you guyssss! :D**


	10. Whirl Winds

**ok. i know its been an extremely long wait for this chapterr....  
and im sorry.  
i have been busy. and when i havent been, its been to relax and not worry about a story.  
BUT! i am working on this chapter and the first chapter of another Twilight story.  
that one im not going to post until i finish this one, though. so no worries there!  
and sorry for those of you who like my other story, "Memories Dont Fade" because its going to be even longer till i get the next chapter of that one up.  
im going to try and keep my starting AN shorter for this chapter, so you can get right to the good stuff! :3  
please enjoy this:  
Chapter 10 :D  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The angels are injured  
Fall with broken burning wings  
Are we dead inside  
Are we blind  
We can't keep moving foreward  
Backwards with closed eyes  
We're losing sight  
All lost inside  
Fall Into Sleep - Mudvayne

**POV Laurel**

"I just can't do this, Alice!" I ranted. It was the perfect hunting day and I was so flustered I hadn't even tried to catch anything.

Alice dropped her elk and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "What are you talking about?"

I stared at her pointedly and comprehension dawned her face. "Oh. I get it. Okay... Hold on." She darted from my line of view and back within a matter of seconds, with a jackrabbit in her left hand. "So this whole story... You should let everyone know. That way you can get everyones professional opinion. I mean, only a certain few will count, or even make sense. But the point is, you need to listen to what Carlisle has to say. He's the opinion that really matters!"

"Fine. Yeah... You're right. And it has to happen now. Common." I grabbed Alice's wrist and we ran in the opposite direction that we had come. We all usually spread out during a hunting day when we're all out, so as not to invade on eachothers catches. Today was Alice and myself, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper tagged along with Emmett and Rosalie, simply because Emmett had a story he wanted to tell him. And then of course the big happy family of Bella, Edward, and Nesmee.

As we ran past a small lake and stream that was embedded in the side of a mountain, the wind swept a very familiar scent through the air. I knew who it was instantly, and I smiled to myself. In an instant we ran past the small trio of Nesmee, Bella and Edward. Edward's head snapped up from gazing deeply into Bella's eyes, and stared at me. Searching for some sort of explaination; we usually stayed separate until we got back home.

_Give it a rest Lover Boy, and follow us._ I heard ring through Alice's mind. Edward nodded and said Nesmee's name. She came lopping out of the nearby thicket of trees and all three started following us.

By the time we found where Carlisle and Esme were hunting we had also recruited Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Frustrated that we had interupted all their hunting times, we stood in a circle, and I had somehow become stuck in the center. Thanks Alice, this was a brilliant idea!

"What's this about, Honey?" Esme asked. True concern was prominent in her voice.

"Yeah Man! I'm still thristy!" Emmett whined

"Oh stuff it half-witt!" Alice snapped throwing her jackrabbit at his chest. "Laurel has something important to ask you guys." she said a little more sweetly to Esme and Carlisle.

"What is it Laurel?" Esme pondered.

"Did something happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything is fine." I reassured them. "I just want to know everyones professional opinion about something."

"Why are you so nervous, Laurel?" Jasper asked. His curiosity rang in every syllabel

"It's a long story. But anyway. I wanted to know; how would you feel," I turned towards Carlisle, "If I was to go out with Brycedon Pratt?"

"The boy you were with the other day?" He shook his head. "I don't know how I feel about that idea, Laurel."

"I know it doesn't seem like the greatest idea right now. But I have a good feeling about this kid. He is so sincere and sweet!" I paused for dramatic effect. I could practically hear Edward roll his eyes. "He actually likes me. For _me._ Not the way I look or whatever. And we have so much in common. And his past. Oh, his past is so.... so intriguing! I'm drawn to him like Edward was to Bella!"

"Oh, well, when you put it like that, it just makes it so much better!" Jasper drawled, crinkling his nose up.

"Use your best judgment. I want what's best for you. But I also have to take into consideration the danger you would be putting this boy in." Carlisle rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I need to go somewhere to think about this..."

Alice beamed, "Tell him I say 'Hi'!"

**-x-**

**General POV**

"Shut up, Stupid."

"What the Hell's your problem?!"

"Dude! Pass me the ball!"

"I'm Open!"

"This game is so pointless."

The Forks high school gymnasium was full of students. The tornado warnings were still active, and no matter how far or close you lived to the school, no one was allowed to leave; just in case. For such a tiny place, the rainy little town of Forks had so many problems.

Everyone was playing a game of some sort, or sitting on the floor, talking.

Brandon and Brycedon sat with Angelica and her boyfriend Marcos and Renesmee. They talked about everything. People in particular.

"Don't be bothered by Brenda. She's bipolar. Thats why she was so aggressive with Brycedon, then like totally shy with Brandon. It get so annoying when she has absolutely no problem with something I say, then bites my head off because I strike a certain word that makes her flip out. It's outrageous." Angelica giggled. Her sense of humor boggled the twins, but made them smile, non-the-less.

Brenda and Patty sat near the wrestling mats watching Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale settle a dispute they had had earlier.

A lot of boys and a few girls watched as Edward and Bella Cullen had a very heated vollyball match with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. The ball never once touched the ground.

"So where's your sister?" Brandon asked Renesmee.

"Wha-? Oh... You mean Laurel?" She shook her head, "She is on a mission of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Brycedon couldn't help himself, he was too intrigued.

"She got a call... from her.... Grandmother. And she went to go see her. She'll be back in a few weeks or something."

"So she got a random call from a grandmother she has never met before, and just dissappears to go meet her, and your dad doesnt have a problem with that?"

"Why would _my_ father care?" she giggled, "You mean Carlisle? He's more of a very loving Guardian to me... or grandfathr even. No, he wouldn't care if that was what Laurel really wanted. He only wants whats best for all of us!"

"A few weeks, huh? That's gonna be a drag." Brycedon mumbled

"What was that?" Renesmee asked

"Oh... nothing."


	11. You Saved Me

**AHAA! finally, huh? lol; yes, im finally getting chapter 11 up; and i thank all of my loyal fans who have stood by me, no matter how long it takes me to upload these chapters! :D  
This A/N = short.  
we want to get to the good stuff, right?! lmao, thats what i thought! (:  
This chapter was inspired by the song: "All You Did Was Save My Life" by Our Lady Peace.**

**here it is (finally) Chapter 11! :3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran a majority of the way. I was somewhere just outside of Juneau. Out of the way, I know, but I needed to think. The cool Alaskan air really helped. Thats when I heard it - a rustle in the thick underbrush. I stopped, and looked around. No one to be seen or heard... or "heard". It wasn't an animal, I could tell by the noise, and it wasn't human, I could tell by the lack of noise, they were being too quiet. The wind was blowing to the West; while it wouldn't give my scent away, it wouldn't betray the other, either.

I sat quietly - patiently. Waiting. Then I heard it; the first fleeting glimpse of the hiders mind. The past had faces I knew and loved. I knew it instantly.

"ELI!" I tackle-hugged him when I reached his hiding place.

"Laurel?!" His surprise took me off guard. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you." I paused for a moment, "I had to get away for a bit. I figured what better place than Tanya's?"

"But we're in Alaska... Denali is in Canada..."

"I know. I wanted to be here. Just for a bit."

"But.... why?"

"I need time to think. To get away, you know...?" I became nervouse and defensive. I didn't understand why though. Eli was my best friend, other than Alice. But, i've never had an issue unloading all my problems on Eli. He was my human pillow; no irony intended.

"It's a boy. Isn't it?" At the absence of a reply he nodded, "I thought so... Could he possibly be your singer?" After another moment, he nodded again. "You're too easy to guess sometimes - but i'm sure you know that?"

"Know-it-all" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Says the pot to the kettle." But he smiled sweetly. "How have you been my dear?"

"Uhm - Tormented. Hated. Loved. Stupid. All of the above?" I sighed. and Eli smiled again, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Doe the pain weigh out the prize?"

I shook my head. "Most deffinetly not!"

"Tell me?"  
**  
**_You, looked at me as you walked in the room  
Like the red sea, you split me open  
Somehow I knew these wings were stolen  
All you did was save my life_

Tried to run but I couldn't move  
Well I paid for these concrete shoes  
Like a singer that sings the blues  
You saw hope in the hopeless

**-x-**

"She's fine!"

"Are you sure?"

I glared at Edward. _No Ed. I lie to you all on a regular basis to make myslef feel better._ "Of course i'm sure! Don't be absurd!"

Edward grimaced at my 'shouting'.

"Fine, you don't have to yell!" He pouted. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and he crossed his arms and sighed - "But why Tanya's? Why couldn't she just hang out at the cottage for a while, or something?"

"She got the idea from you, Renegade-turned-loverboy." Emmett chuckled. Soon, Carlisle and Jaspers laughed were audible as caused Edward to scowl more than ever. I stiffled my own laughter a little as it bubbled up in the back of my throat.

"Oh stop! That face makes you look like an idiot!" I said, my laughter finally bubbling over.

"I don't see any reason to worry, she'll be back soon enough." Rosalie replied, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. "Why is it such a big deal, anyway, Edward? I mean. why do you care so much that she went to the Denali's?" Her question sparked curiosity in myself, as well.

"Yeah, Ed. Why is that?"

"Because shes a big part of this family. And an even bigger influence on Renesmee. And I don't want my daughter just randomly running away when things get too tough to handle."

I suddenly got deffensive. "She didn't run cause things 'got too tough'! She had somethings she had to deal with away from people like _you_."

"Speaking of... where is Renesmee?" Esme asked.

"Making Jacob jelous." Jasper drawled, smiling.

"How?"

_I'm not dying  
All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heartbeat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through  
I owe every breath to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed  
All you did was save my life _

**-x-**

"Hey Brycedon! Catch!"

I caught the baseball without my mit, and realised that it was a mistake. The ball Renesmee threw hit my palm with stinging force.

"Jeez! Where did you learn to throw like that?" I asked, shaking my hand to try and get rid of the uncomfortable tingleing sensation.

"Lets just say that my whole family is pretty big on baseball. Maybe I'll show you sometime!" She smiled wide.

"Yeah. Sure!" I couldn't help but smile back at her toothy grin.

"Nessie!" Jacob growled

"He's the jelous type... Isn't he?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah. Sort of..." She whispered back, giggleing slightly.

Jacobs growles got louder. "What are you two whispering over there?!"

"Nothing!" Nesmee sang.

The growels continued for some time, without rest.

_I'm not for sale but I've been sold  
The more I hear the less I know  
The lies are swallowed whole  
In there insignificance  
The story's been told a million times  
but it's different when it's your life  
I won the lottery tonight  
The lottery tonight_

I'm not dying  
All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heartbeat back inside

**-x-**

"So you ran away from your problems? Just like Edward." I scoffed.

"No! Not just like Edward!" She pouted. "And I did not run from my problems. Even though I did run some of the way - and my problems are back home... But that is _way_ beyond the point here!" She finished the contradiction lamely

"Any more?"

"No - My rant is over." She pouted

"Okay." I got off of the boulder I was sitting on and grabbed Laurels hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Okay.... what?"

"Lets go!"

"Go... Where?"

"What is with all of these questions? You said you wanted to go to Denali - didn't you? If we go straight throught there," I pointed North-East, "We can make it there by noon!" I smiled.

She smiled back and hugged me enthusiastically. "Thanks Ellie!"

I could feel my smile slip into a scowl; "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Ellie'?" Her smile broadened.

_I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through  
I owe every breath to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed  
All you did was save my life_

I started to come around  
The dogs are backing down  
I'm not afraid to see

**-x-**

We were in deep conversation about Brycedon and Brandon when we realised that we nearly passed the Denali house.

"AWH! Krissy!" Eli changed his course suddenly and tackled Kris; the newest addition to the Denali Coven, and also Tanya's mate.

Kris' wife died in birth almost twenty years ago. The baby as well. Kris went home and slit both of his wrists. Just a traveler at the time, Eli smelled the abundance of blood in the air. He stopped by the house, searching for his next meal, and found Kristofer Ian Cross; a broken man, slumped in the corner of the bathroom. He was already so much like Eli. Eli had a feeling that he could change Kris without killing him. Just a feeling. But he acted on it, and now he is the proud 'father' of a vegetarian Vampire. The boy, only twenty-two at the time of his attempted suicide, fit right into the Denali clan. And even though the hole in his heart for Elisia and Nina, will never fully heal, Kris loves Tanya with all thats left of it, and thats more than even Tanya expected.

Even though Kris' gift is that of his amazing compassion, he's grown to be best friends with the rough and tough, pain-loving, thrill-seeking vampire friend - Garrett, Kates mate.

"Oh Krissy! I missed you!" Eli cooed.

"If you get to call him 'Krissy', I get to call you 'Ellie'!" I shouted over Eli's calls.

Eli let Kris go and stood straight up. "Sorry Kris. I let my emotions get the better of me!" He replied, and I'm sure his cheeks would be burning red, if they could be.

_The devil's gone underground  
This tightropes been cut down  
And I can finally breathe_

You, looked at me as I walked in the room  
Like the red sea you split me open  
Somehow I knew these wings were stolen 

**-x-**

If I needed any more time to think about what I was going to do, I wasn't going to get it. Almost as soon as Eli and I got settled into the guest bedroom at the Denali home, Eli told me to brace myself before I answered my phone, before it even rang.

Of course there was no way for him to know that the potential love of my life was in mortal danger. Or even his. But he had that feeling that something was not right. And givin his gift of amazing intuition, he's almost never wrong.

I was summoned home by Carlisle before I could even settle in with my book for the night.

_I'm not dying  
All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heart beat back inside_

I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through  
I owe every breathe to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed  
All you did was save my life

All you did was save my life  
Put the heart beat back inside  
All you did was save my life  
Put the heart beat back inside  
All you did was save my life

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SOOOOO.  
that be it. the new chapter.  
and i be writing chapter 12 as you read this! :D  
hopefully it wont take me nearly as long to get 12 up as it did 11.  
well, i hope you liked it!! and if you did or did not, you can drop me a little reply that will always make me happy, and gives a little boost to get the next one up! ;D  
-hint hint- -wink wink-!  
/translation/  
LEAVE ME A REVIEW!  
Whether you love it or hate it, or were just reading my boring story to pass time, pleasepleaseplease,  
LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**


	12. Prey On The Innocent

**okay. please please please forgive me! D:  
im so very sorry that i havnt updated in like... -goes and checks- OMG! its been almost a year and a half!  
-headdesk- thats absolutely repulsive! D: and i am so very sorry!  
but im here now, and thats all that matters... right?  
Good! :D  
Chapter Rating: Mature, for language. thats all.  
Chapter Song: "Prey"  
Artist: 10 Years  
chapter 12!:**

**One at a time  
One in the same  
One is the time  
That remains  
Snip back the weak before they give away  
I'm twisted in knots from hard work and strain**

General POV:

Brycedon and Brandon were driving from Forks down to the Seattle airport. By some odd fluke in the system they were able to take custody of Danielle! Of course they took it! They wouldn't dream of turning down the chance to be reunited with their little sister. They just hoped that the system hadn't messed with her mind too badly, and that who ever fostered her, if she was fostered that is, took good care of her. We've all seen the old movie "Four Brothers". The people in the foster care system are always fucked up in odd ways.

Brandon sat in the passenger seat of the truck. They were about fifteen minutes from the airport where they would be reunited with Dani. His nails were bit and torn to the cuticle he was so nervous.

Brycedon, driving the truck, almost had several accidents, he was so distracted. The swerving motions only woke him from his trance long enough for him to pull the truck back into its right lane position and he would phase out again.

They were both excited, no doubt. It just almost seemed too good to be true. Where was this kindness on them when they all needed eachother? Where was this kindness when Children Services pried the Pratt family apart, starting with the smallest and most fragile of the three? Where was this kindness when they threw Dani into an array of families, no doubt good and bad, when she needed her own loving brothers the most? But the kindness was here now; And no way in hell were they going to pass it up.

They pulled into the airport lot and parked as close to the building as possible. They paid for the parking sticker and walked into the fairly large airport. Brandon was looking for the classic "Man in the drivers hat with a cardboard sign reading "Pratt"" while Brycedon was looking for that ever familiar face. The cherubic face of his beautiful baby sister.

And not too far into the building Brycedon spotted her curly blond hair by the baggage claim. He could see her bobbing with excitement, her curls bouncing while she rocked on the heels of her worn rain boots.

**I've been waiting so long for this time  
I'm terrified  
Blind in ways I've never realized  
I don't mind**

"Dani!" Brycedon nudged Brandon and indicated the small blond child across the lobby. Brandons breath hitched in his chest. He missed her more than he had realized. And they both started toward her and the slender lady that was holding her hand.

"Dani!" Brandon and Brycedon shouted together and ran toward her. She turned and her curls fanned out behind her as she did; they had grown out in the last six months. In fact, so had she. She had sprouted at least and inch, and was missing one of her front teeth. But she grinned at them non-the-less. She covered the last few yards between them, and wrapped her arms around Brycedons waist, and then around Brandons. When she finally let go, her cheeks were slick with tears and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I. Missed. You. Both. So. Much!" She sobbed and hiccuped at the end. And she hugged Brycedons waist again, and he bent down and gave the bear hug he was known for.

"We missed you too, Dandelion!" He said into her neck while he squeezed her tight against his chest.

"Can't breath." She whispered, and Brycedon released her with a tiny 'sorry'.

"I'm sorry to break up the happy reunion, but I'm going to need a signature on the little..." The woman looked at Dani and forced a smile that looked more like a grimace, "...Whipper Snapper." She produced a clipboard from her carry on bag and handed that and a pen to Brandon who looked at it with all the confusion he could muster. He took it and immediately handed it to his brother, while he took Dani into his arms and hugged her till she squirmed to be released.

Brycedon looked through all the paper work and noted some small details included on the papers he needed to sign and initial. Like that every other week he and Brandon were to report Dani to the local Doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, for a full mental and physical evaluation. And that as long as that checked out, Children Services would only have to visit once every month for the next year. That would be good.

When he handed the woman her clipboard back, he noticed how beautifully ugly she really was. She had dirty blond, giant '70's hair that looked like it took several jars of "Roy's Hair Slick" to keep in her ponytail. Her dark shimmering eyes were dimmed down with an over abundance of eye shadow and mascara. She seemed completely unaware that her "Cherry Bomb Red" lipstick had smudged onto her large two front teeth. And her pant suit ensemble was too baggy, giving her the all around dyke look. But somehow, despite all that, she looked all too beautiful. Brycedon couldn't quite put his finger on it; but she looked like someone he knew. Not exactly, of course. Just a hint of something that struck out in his mind. Unfortunatly, he was too concentrated on Dani, to be able to figure it out. The lady took the clipboard from him and checked to make sure all the appropriate lines were signed and initialed. Once she was sure the proper precautions were taken she looked up at the twins.

"Take her home. The little monster must be absolutely exhausted from terrorizing my life since she walked into it six months ago." She sneered.

The twins would normally have been irritated at the quip, but they were too preoccupied by the fact that they finally got their sister back.

"Thank you, Miss - Uhh...?" Brycedon started, extending his hand for a proper handshake.

"Jordan. Kathy Jordan." But Miss Jordan did not return the offered hand. Instead she shook her wrist till her watch face turned toward her. "I'll be going now. I have to make the check in time at the hotel, and I don't want to miss my lunch appointment. Goodbye." She turned on her three inch heel, grabbed her carry on bag and stalked out the large front doors.

**All at a time  
All in the same  
Califormula  
I've become prey  
Strolling down  
In my face  
These tears I'm not crying  
This will not kill me**

"The child has been returned to the boys." Miss Jordan spoke into a cellular device.

A very static voice could faintly be heard over the television, "You're sure? We don't want any mix-ups like last time, right Kathy?"

"Yes I'm sure! Do you think I would be calling you if I wasn't?" She huffed, "There will be no more mistakes. I've explained that to you many times. It was a very unfortunate, one time thing."

"Good. The plan continues as scheduled." And the phone clicked off; the mysterious man had hung up.

Kathy snarled and threw the phone at the wall. Along with the fresh hole in the wall, the phone shattered; spraying shards of plastic and metal in different directions. "It was my fucking plan!" She yelled at the broken device.

**I've been waiting so long for this time  
I'm terrified  
Blind in ways I've never realized  
I don't mind**

The newly bonded Pratt family were almost back to Forks. The car ride went fairly smooth. Only minimal potty breaks; and unfortunately, it was Brandon they had to stop for. All three times.

"Brandon... It's an hour drive. You can't hold it?" Brycedon begged when his twin had informed him for the third time that he needed to urinate. "Do you have some sort of gas station bathroom fetish?" Brycedon shuddered and pulled of into the nearest gas station.

"It's not a fetish. It's got to be some kind of infection or something!" He sighed as they pulled in, marking the fact that he was genuinely relieved that Brycedon pulled over. "Thanks man!" He hollered as he jumped out of the truck and made for the bathroom.

"It's not for you!" He yelled back, "I need gas and something to drink!" Shaking his head, Brycedon pulled the truck into the nearest pump; Only noticing the familiar man standing on the opposite pump platform for a split second.

-x-

Brycedon had momentarily noticed Micah. And relieved that he was not recognized, Micah topped off the tank of his black Chevy Nomad with only a few glances in the direction of the white truck. His job was to facilitate. To Supervise. Not to act. He would have no blood on his hands at the end of this day; he made sure they knew that.

As soon as Brandon made his way back to the truck and Brycedon had gotten three bottles of water and some _Cheetos_ for the young one, they made their way out of the parking lot. Soon after, the sleek black Nomad pulled out in pursuit, keeping a safe distance behind its target.

**To do this right  
We must realize  
Everyone needs equally**

"You doin' alright, Kiddo?" Brandon asked Dani from the front seat. Hearing the scrunching of the plastic _Cheetos_ bag and no noise of complaint, he took it as a good sign, and remained in the comfortable position he was in. With his head against the headrest, Brandon stared out the window, glancing now and then into the side-mirror. They were on the last fifteen minute stretch of road between the airport and Forks.

"Hey," Brandon swatted at Brycedons arm, "Isn't that the Nomad that was behind us like twenty minutes ago?"

Brycedon looked in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, so?"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit weird that it's still behind us after this long?"

"No... How do you know they don't live in Forks?"

"Trust me, I would recognize a car that nice! No one in Forks drives _that_ nice of a car... Except like... The Doctor and his family! But they're uber rich."

"So, what if this guy lives like five miles past Forks? This highway rolls all the way Oregon to past the Canadian boarder. It's possible he's just going past us."

"Yeah... Okay. It's just weird. That's all." Brandon mumbled and crossed his arms across his chest, and continued to gaze out the window.

When they finally veered left into the lane that would take them through Forks Brycedon noticed the Nomad had continued on forward.

"You see that?" Brycedon was the one swatting Brandons arm now, "The Nomad just passed us! See, I told you it wasn't following us!"

"Woah! Dude, it's your girlfriend!" Brandon was twisted so far in his seat, he looked like a contortionist.

The sleek black viper had then come into view of Brycedons mirror and he saw that she was gaining major mileage on him. He noticed a second later that a bright yellow Porche was speeding into view not too far behind her.

"What's their hurry, you think?" Brycedon asked almost timidly, shocked that she was speeding up on him in this insane fashion. He hadn't heard anything about her coming back into town from her grandmothers, and he had kept in contact with Nesme the whole time.

She sped past Brycedons truck and then back in front of him, the Porche following suit only seconds after.

As soon as the black viper passed the truck, it was swept to one side almost immediately. Something had hit the car with such force that it had knocked her car into the left lane and then into the ditch. The sound was piercing, metal being twisted and plastic popping. Soon after the Porche as well was swept in the same manor into the left lane, then into the ditch only feet from Laurels car. As the Twins watched the invisible massacre Brycedon noticed a flash of black and green, in contrast to the bright yellow Porche.

Then he too was knocked into the ditch, only a few yards from the yellow Porche.

**I've been waiting so long for this time  
I'm terrified  
Blind in ways I've never realized  
I don't mind **

**-x-**

**D: good?  
I hope soooo! im going to update sooner on this now! I swear it!**

**also, i know the dimensions on my highway and the locations of the citys and such are wayyy out of wack. but its better than nothing, and it fits to what i need it to be! so there.**

**i have absolutely NO problem with gay people, or the aformentioned "dykes", which spell check told me to capitalize?, it's just a word i was using to describe her! please no flame messages telling me how wrong of me it was to use it, koz i would tell whom ever did, to go suck it, and comment on a different story! (:**

**please review! D: i miss you guys!**


End file.
